Drowned
by RavenyHeart
Summary: Hi, I'm Drowned... yes I know it's a horrible name it's not my fault. I know you're probably wondering why my name Drowned. Well that my friend is a long and complicated story. Whether you want to listen or not here's my story.
1. Should I Continue?

Hi, I'm Drowned... yes I know it's a horrible name it's not my fault. I know you're probably wondering why her name Drowned. Well that my friend is a long and complicated story. Whether you want to listen or not here's my story.

It was beautiful leaf-fall morning my mother, Shiningheart's white and ginger body wrapped around my pale grey/blue body I was the only kit. I was snuggled in my mother's thick white belly fur, when a dark brown tabby tom yowled something to my mother. A certain fire lit up in my mother's icy blue eyes as she grabbed me by my scruff and leaped out the den, my small framed body slammed against my mom's soaked red and white chest. I scrunched my eyes up as the huge rain drops hit my thick fur chilling me to the bone. I closed my wide green eyes, then I felt my body being thrown through the air I felt the cold water suck me under. My vision blackened as my little body swirled in the deep icy water, until I blacked out.


	2. The Cats

Hi, I'm Drowned... yes I know it's a horrible name it's not my fault. I know you're probably wondering why her name is Drowned. Well that my friend is a long and complicated story. Whether you want to listen or not here's my story.

My little grey body banged off the rocks scratching my flank that was already steadily bleeding. I felt my body wash up on to a piece of driftwood, I was drifting in and out of consciousness. I dug my small little kitten claws into the driftwood as my vision blackened once again.

I felt my little body being picked up, "Mother…" I whispered fluttering my striking green eyes open. "No, sweetie I'm Onyx" meowed a dark black she-cat "Dash, she's away from the water you can put her down now" she continued looking above me meeting the eyes of the cat that was carrying me. She felt the big cat gently put her down on a sandy floor. I looked in front of me I saw 3 cats Onyx, the black tom that was carrying me and a dark grey she-cat. We were standing in a dark beautiful green woods, I felt water lap over my long matted grey tail. It scared me so bad I leaped right into the black tom, "GET ME AWAY FROM IT!" I cried digging my grey head into the cat that carried me thick black fur. "Calm down…" I heard meow in surprise, he then picked me up and put me at the roots of a huge tree.

"Okay…okay just tell me your names" I hissed suddenly realized I was in front of three cats I didn't even know. "I'm Dash" said the black tom his striking blue eyes looking at his big white paws, "Hi I'm Insanity, want to be my friend?!" yowled the grey she-cat lashing her white marked tail. "Now kit, we answered your question now you must return the favor" meowed Onyx turning her dark almost black eyes to me, I thought for a second my mother called me Riverkit "River..." I whispered I was named after the very thing I'm terrified of. Onyx nodded her dark head; "Well I'm going to talk to Terrie" whispered Insanity walking over to a bush, and talking to it. I yawned closing my green eyes, lying down to sleep. "Onyx go look for Nightshade and Ice I will watch her" I heard Dash meow I drifted to sleep as soon as I felt a warm body curl around me.

"Onyx what do you mean you found an almost drowned KIT!" yowled a voice "Where is it!?" I heard it continue, and felt the loud paw steps shake the loose forest ground. I felt Dash flinch when he heard the cats bound over them, "Dash get away from that THING!" I heard the raspy voice of the cat. "ALL OF YOU SHUT UP TERRIE IS SLEEPING!" Insanity screeched, I stood up feeling very sore I looked up meeting the icy blue eyes of a scrawny black tom with brown ears. As soon as he saw her, his eyes softened and he licked her head, "I'm so sorry this happened to you…" he trailed off. I turned to look over my body I had a long deep cut from my shoulder to the base of my tail and many small and deep cuts over my body, my beautiful grey/blue fur was matted and red with blood. "Nightshade she needs her sleep, so leave her alone for a while" meowed Onyx walking over to Nightshade nuzzles his shoulder and leading him away. "You can sleep in my nest" Dash whispered to me and lead me to a willow tree at the other corner of the clearing. I nodded thankfully and fell asleep in the swan feather filled nest.

I woke up at the break of dawn; the moon was still high in the sky. You could see the reflection of the moon in the pond; I walked out from under the willow tree. It was a beautiful night, the clearing looked magical with the pond lit up with moonlight and trees casting shadows across the flowered grass. "It's beautiful, is in it?" I heard a soft whisper from behind me. I turned my head to see an small white she-cat maybe 4 moons, 2 moons younger than me. "Yes it is…" I trailed off, "Sorry, I can't hear anyone" she whispered looking down at her white paws. I nodded soon understanding she was deaf, we sat there until the sun rose in the morning.

"Your River right?" I heard a voice and a tail tap me on the back, I turned around stretching my wounds. I gently hissed in pain but looked up to meet a pair of amber eyes; I looked the cat over a jet black tom with fiery amber eyes. I nodded my head, "So you're the kit, which fell in the river and almost died." The tom whispered sadly, looking back at the she-kit behind him. Something just snapped in me and I lunged at him pinning, him down "What's that supposed to mean _kit_!?" I hissed at him angrily. "GET OFF OF RAVEN!" Insanity suddenly leaped out of bush and pinned down River, I suddenly came back to world my mind clearing of the fog that misted my mind "I'm sorry I don't know what happened…" I trailed off looking at my grey paws turning white as I aged.

**My chapters will probably be between 1,000 to 1,500 but this one is short so I could give you guys/girls a taste of how the stories going to be written. Thank you ****The Curse of Fates****, ****Shapdragon101****, ****Primrosebutterfly****, ****PikaNerd6 ****and last but not least ****BurningSins**** for reviewing even though it was just one paragraph. I need a couple more cats I have a grand idea, and I might need a love interest for our dear little she-cat River. So post your cats in reviews or PM those little kitties to me whatever works best for you. Until next chapter DUN DUN DUN!  
>P.S Did I write your cats the way you pictured them? (Sorry if their out of character)<br>**


	3. Nightshade

Hi, I'm Drowned... yes I know it's a horrible name it's not my fault. I know you're probably wondering why her name is Drowned. Well that my friend is a long and complicated story. Whether you want to listen or not here's my story.

"I think you just attacked me!" Raven meowed looking at me, something I couldn't place flickered in his fiery amber eyes. "I don't think he meant to offend you" whispered a small voice next me, I looked over at the voice it was a small tabby she-cat cowering next to me her blue eyes full of fear. I nodded and looked around it was barely dawn and half of the cats are up, Insanity was talking to a bush again and Raven was sitting a few fox lengths away fuming and the white she-cat Ice was silently walking back into the forest. I caught a flash of pale grey in the edge of clearing jumping on to a big boulder.

"RISE SHINE LITTLE KITTIES!" someone yowled over by the rock, I looked over again it wasn't the pale grey she-cat it was a tiny tabby she-kit. Nightshade burst out of his den so fast you ran straight into Raven sending him flying the other way, Onyx following him. Dash walked out the den the sun catching his black pelt making it almost blind everyone, 5 other cats walked out of the dens I had no idea who they were. They all gathered under the big boulder under a great oak tree where the pale tabby stood upon. "Good morning cats, we have to get lots of fresh-kill today because there is another storm coming" the pale tabby meowed flicking her tail at the sky. "Nightshade, Ivo, Sparrow you head out to the beach and Willow, Widow and Insanity shall take the forest then Raven, Ice and I shall take the rocks. The rest shall watch are guest, Breeze and Tabby." She continued, "Okay, Luna" she heard the cats' meow.

Luna leaped off the rock and into the forest Raven and Ice following her. Nightshade went the other way, followed by a bulky dark grey tabby tom who must be Ivo, who was followed by long-haired black she-cat with a white slash on her chest who I thought must be Sparrow. Insanity walked into the woods towards the sound of rushing water Willow followed her, and Willow was followed by jet black she-cat with an interesting white mark on her back walked into the forest.

Something tapped me on my flank; I turned my head to meet the iciest blue eyes I have ever seen. They belonged to a pure white she-cat with a black streak running from his nose to the tip of his tail and jet black paws. "I'm Aspen" he meowed his voice like silk, he looked maybe a little older then her. "My name is River and who are they?" I meowed at him my green eyes meeting his icy blue ones, "That's Tabby, Breeze and the tom sleeping in the tree over there is Yarrow" Onyx meowed bounding up to them. "Hiya, I'm Tabby and this is my brother Breeze!" the little tabby kit looked up at me, flicking her tail at a small black tom bright green eyes. "Aspen why don't you tell her about all the cats that live here, I will take care of the kits" Onyx meowed looking at Aspen and me, "Okay, will do" Aspen meowed prancing over to a beautiful rose bush flicking his tail for me to follow.

As I went to sit by Aspen I realized hadn't groomed my pelt the whole 2 days I was here, I looked at my pelt the wounds have closed but weren't fully healed and my grey/blue pelt still matted. I shrugged my shoulders and sat by Aspen. "Whose story do you want first?" he whispered next tom, "I want Nightshade's story" I meowed to him. Aspen nodded his white and black head, "I shall get started then" he meowed to me.

"Nightshade was the first to make us a group, he traveled here with Onyx. Who found Luna, Widow and Ivo which found Dash, Raven, Insanity, Willow, Sparrow and Yarrow. The newest members are Ice, Tabby, Breeze and I, but the day before we found you there was a storm. Onyx and Nightshade had 3 kits Dusk, Patch and Hail who all died in the forest. They were a little younger than us maybe 2-3 moons old, too young to die. Nightshade wasn't always rough but as soon as Shine ran off to the clans he has been rough every sense until you earn his respect. That's all I know, maybe you should ask Onyx for more." Aspen finished his story with a yawn and settled his head on his jet black paws.

"Help!" I jerked my head up to see Raven bounding into camp a long jagged cut running from his ear to the base of his neck. Aspen shot up and bounded over to him followed by Onyx, the kits didn't wake and were curled up by Yarrow who was staring at Raven with horror. I sprinted up to them trying to catch what they were saying. "Fox…Attacked….Group….Over…..By…..The great cave" He stuttered before passing out his fur red with blood, "River, stay here make sure he stays alive. Come on Aspen!" Onyx hissed in fear and bounded out in to the woods.

I looked at the black tom at my paws, I decided it would be best if I cleaned his wound. I bended over his body and started to lick the deep scratch, finding wet moss by the pond I gently cleaned the dirt away from his now cleaned wound. Cobwebs! I suddenly thought I remember Creamfur putting it on my cut when I fell on a sharp stone and also marigold. I ran to find some quickly, I found some by the willow tree where Dash slept and found cobwebs under a rock. I ran to Raven I hadn't noticed my cheeks were wet with tears, I noticed it when a small salty tear fell into his jagged scratch. I sighed and put the marigold mix on his wound and wrapped with cobwebs, I laid next to him and watched the black tom sleep.

**PRESENT**

"Drowned let me tell this part of the story," meowed a black tom with a jagged scar from his ear to the base of his neck. "Fine, Raventalon you can tell them" Drowned meowed glaring at him "but I'm telling it after you're done" she continued. Raventalon nodded and started telling the story.

**BACK TO THE STORY**

**Raven's POV**

All I saw was the horror in River's striking sea green eyes as I fell to my side sliding in and out of consciousness. I heard Onyx hiss something at River, and saw her Onyx's black furred bod sprint out of camp Aspen following. I closed my amber eyes, thinking of the life I have lived so far and how I can't believe I'm going to die before I have kits. Then I felt River's barbed tongue lick my wound cleaning it I assumed, it hurt so bad but I didn't have the strength to hiss in pain. I was in too much pain to do anything, even breathing hurt my chest.

I felt River's tongue stop licking my wound and her warm presence leaving me, maybe she's leaving me to die I thought in my head. It was a dark thought I know but it could be true you never know. I was surprised when I felt something wet touch my wound, moss I think cleanse my wound gently. But then she disappeared again leaving me by myself, I sat there for a few minutes which felt like days. Then I felt a burning feeling in my wound I tried to flinch but I couldn't muster the strength. The burning feeling started to go away, then she started to wrap something around my neck it seemed to soak up the blood. I felt her lay next to me and her green gaze burning into my fur.

**Wow, when I started writing this I didn't think I would have Raven's POV but I think it seemed to make it a tad more interesting. What do you think will happen to Luna and Ice? Who's Shine? What Clan did she run to? **


	4. Raven

Hi, I'm Drowned... yes I know it's a horrible name it's not my fault. I know you're probably wondering why her name is Drowned. Well that my friend is a long and complicated story. Whether you want to listen or not here's my story.

**RIVER'S POV**

I sat staring at Raven's raven black pelt shining in the noon sun, the cats still weren't back and I didn't want to leave Raven. His scratch slowly stopped bleeding, I smiled to myself and decided to groom my ragged pelt. I ran my barbed tongue over my flanks roughly, then licked my paws and brought them over my ears cleaning them deeply. I sighed to myself; I flicked my ear at the sound of a twig splintering under someone's paw.

I looked up to see Luna limping in to the clearing leaning on Dash's shoulder, and Nightshade with Ice's white furred body on his back Onyx making sure she didn't fall off his back. I left Raven's side and sprinted up to them, looking at everybody to see if they had wounds. _Thank StarClan I spent a lot of time in the Medicine Cat den _I thought to myself as I looked at Luna and Ice's battered bloody body.

"The other cats are still hunting, we need fresh-kill still" Nightshade grunted at me, as he walked by to place Ice by the pond.

I looked around; none of these cats have medicine backgrounds so I'm going to have to take authority Ugh! "Dash, Onyx go get me some wet moss!" I hissed glaring at the cats around me, "Nightshade, take Luna and put her next to Ice. And go get some marigold for me!" _I might only be 6 and half-moons that doesn't mean I can't take authority _I wanted to add but thought better of it.

I raced over to the edge of the pond by Ice and Luna, Ice had a long jagged cut over her neck not deep enough to kill her but was going to do some damage. Then Luna had a sprained paw and just many small cuts, I sighed to myself and looked up to see Nightshade's dark pelt bounding towards me marigold hanging out of his mouth.

"Cobwebs now!" I commanded to him taking the marigolds from him and turning to Ice's bloody neck, I gently chewed them up and licked them into her wound. She flinched and looked up to me with her wide blue eyes meeting my green eyes. I just kept licking it in to her wound even more gently, _I want to give her Juniper Berries but she won't be able to swallow. _Her wound didn't bleed much; it just was in a very dangerous place.

"Will she live?" I turned around to see Aspen his eyes flashing with concern.

"Of course, she will!" I snapped and ripped the wet moss away from him and started cleaning Luna's wound. _I hate when people ask me stupid questions, of course she will live I'm not letting anyone die! _I growled to myself, I looked to see a bunch cobweb next to me _Nightshade _must have brought it, well I was taking to Aspen. I quickly wrapped it around Ice's neck, and then turned to Luna. "Just stay off your paw, and I'm going to put this on your wound and wrap it" I meowed to her talking to as if she was a kit.

I quickly put the marigold on her wound and wrapped it with cobweb, and padded back to Raven whose fiery amber eyes were open. I sat beside him not saying a thing just watched the cats in the clearing, _they work and hunt together but say they aren't a clan. __**Interesting**_, I thought to myself. Onyx and Nightshade were sharing a robin under a tree, Aspen was watching Ice closely and Dash was playing with the kits and Yarrow.

I spotted a flash of Insanity's dark grey pelt and the flash of white on her tail as she bounded into the clearing, with a snow white bunny in her mouth. Her forest green eyes sparkled with something I couldn't place as she saw me and Raven, _Eek I don't like him like that Insanity! _I screamed in my head. Widow strutted in her dark black head held high bright amber eyes glaring at anyone that looked at her. She had two sparrows hanging by the jet black wings in her mouth. Willow came in behind her creeping low on the ground holds 2 little mice by their tails.

I looked at Raven who looked at his sister in interest; Willow came over to him rubbing her pale grey muzzle bright blue eyes closed. Raven glanced at me embarrassed by his sister and gently pushed her away, "Willow I'm fine, Splash over her saved me" he purred not for my help but because he was talking to his sister. "Excuse me Crowfood, it's River" I meowed at him my striking green eyes challenged him to say anything to me. Willow silently giggled her wide blue eyes sparkling with joy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **PRESENT**

"Drowned let me tell this part!" squealed a small pale grey tabby she-cat with wide blue eyes, meowed to a bigger grey/blue she-cat with sea green eyes. "Fine, Willowleaf you can tell this part. Hopefully its interesting" the grey/blue she-cat Drowned meowed at the tabby. "Oh StarClan why Drowned!?" screeched her brother Ravenscratch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**BACK TO THE STORY**

**Willow's POV**

I sat staring at River, the name fit her well besides the fact that's going around that she's terrified of water. I also was staring at her silently laughing at her because she called my brother crowfood, nobody ever sticks up against him which it surprised me she did, of all people. I sat next to my brother Raven, but kept switching my gaze from his jet black pelt to her river blue/grey one, her striking sea green eyes were staring at him challenging him to say anything.

"Fine you win the time _River_" he meowed to her, my blue eyes widened _MY brother never backs down especially from she-cats. _River raised her head confidently smirking, "Okay Raveny" she purred licked his cheek and rubbed her cheek on his. _She did most the most kit like act she could muster when she did that _I thought to myself _which was hard for her, because if I was a tom she looks like she would be called hot and not kit-like adorable or cute_. Raven had the most shocked expression I have ever seen on his face and River was rolling on the ground laughing her head off.

I laughed loudly, and Raven pinned his jet black ears to his head licking his chest in embarrassment. _This could not get any funnier, _I thought to myself. "I always knew you felt that way about me" Raven purred to River, who looked like she was about to burst with embarrassment. They acted like it was only them in the whole entire world, _will I ever have a moment like this._

**I honestly thought this chapter was the cutest thing ever! I mean River is snappy when you first meet her but when you get know her she is funny, cocky, and bossy but can be very nice. The Raven is nice when you meet then you see his real self a little sharp-tongued tom. What could be a better couple!?**


	5. Stories

Hi, I'm Drowned... yes I know it's a horrible name it's not my fault. I know you're probably wondering why her name is Drowned. Well that my friend is a long and complicated story. Whether you want to listen or not here's my story.

It was a day after the attack from the foxes, I sat staring at the moon it was clear night each star shone brightly. It was full that night, all the cats would be gathering that night on the lone island in the lake. I stared straight at the moon "I miss you father" I whispered talking to the bright moon, it lite up my grey fur turning it an icy silver color.

I missed my father so much at that moment it was unbearable, I missed my mother too but I knew she was alright in the clans. I never knew my mother's back story I knew my father's though it was said he was related to Firestar the leader of Thunder Clan many, many seasons ago. I never believed the stories they had to be make believe, how could and cat be that great and not have any problems. _Or maybe you just haven't heard the full story_ the wind seemed to whisper to me that night, it was amazing.

"It's amazing right?" I heard a familiar voice turning my head, to see a jet black tom standing behind me. I nodded my head slowly, tearing my gaze away from the tom's fiery amber eyes and back to the moon. I thought about my short life and how much I missed my mother, father and the great leader Wildstar. A salty clear tear ran down my cheek leaving a damp trail. "Don't be a baby, tell me what's wrong" she hear Raven whisper into her ear, his voice faint like it was far away not right next to me.

"Everything, everything's wrong" I whispered to him closing my eyes, picturing I was back with my clan _my _home. Raven looked taken back, then realizing it wasn't him he looked at me with his eyes filled with sympathy something else maybe. "I miss them Raven!" I whisper-yowled and buried my grey muzzle into his thick fur. I felt his barbed tongue lick my forehead, "Miss who? And what?" he purred in between licks on my forehead. "Thunder Clan, Shiningheart my mother, Endlesspath my father and WILDSTAR!" I yowled pulling away from and running out of the clearing.

I need to find them, I could hear Raven bounding after me. I heard the river, smashing against the shore in the distance. The river brought me here the very river will take me back, I know it will if it doesn't Star Clan will lead me back. I looked up to see the moon staring back at me then a dark cloud swallowed the moon making the bright night sky pitch black. Maybe I shouldn't go because is in it bad when the clouds swallow the full moon.

I turned back to meet not the amber eyes of Raven but the green eyes of Insanity. "Stay away from Raven!" she hissed at me striking her needle like claws across my ear, and ran into the forest her dark grey fur fading into the shadows. The white of her tail disappeared as Raven's amber eyes appeared in the shadows. "Come on lets go back" he whispered as he snaked his way to her side. His amber gaze guarded, locked under many chains. I looked at him avoiding his gaze and leaned heavily on his lithe shoulders.

When we got back to camp Ice was sharing a robin with Aspen, Luna was talking to Sparrow, Willow was staring in to the pond watching fish, and the kits ran after Ivo, Yarrow was talking to Onyx, Nightshade and Dash. Then Insanity sat talking to Terrie the bush well glaring at me. Raven noticed and guided me to a secluded corner of the clearing; I sat down maybe a mouse length away from him.

"Tell me about you" Raven meowed his voice serious as he stared at me, "What first?" I asked the moon younger tom next to me. "Your mother" he replied looking at me, his eyes shone with warmth but with a slash of iciness.

"My mother was a loner before she gave birth to me, she joined Thunder Clan because she loved my father. Her name was Shiningheart, she was a snow white she-cat with moss green eyes and dark ginger patches. She joined the clan when she found she was pregnant with me" I meowed then started telling him about my father "Endlesspath my father was a jet black tom with grey/blue ears, paws, tail tip and chest. He had the iciest blue eyes I have ever seen. He was so kind to me; he supported me in everything I wanted to do. He even sat in the MEDICINE cat den to watch me learn the herbs even though he was a warrior. I was the only survivor of my little, I had 2 brothers Icekit and Nightkit. Nightkit was jet black tom with fern green eyes and Icekit was pure white with a black stripe running from his pink nose to the tip of his, and icy blue eyes just like my father." I finished looking at Raven dead in the eye.

"Now tell me your story" I meowed at him quietly he nodded his eyes flashing with something. "Willow and I were born in an alley with a group of cats called Blood Clan. Our mother was called Blizzard she was a pure white she-cat with pale grey tabby patches and wide blue eyes. Then my father Blood was a jet black tom with red paws, red rings around his tail tip and around his eye. His sickly amber red eyes always shone with something I couldn't place, and then our mother eyes always shone for blood. They disgust me I never told Willow I saw them eating our deceased sister Splash. Who was a blood red she-kit with sickly amber red eyes and paws dipped in white." He finished his eyes shining with sorrow and pinned his black eyes to his head and sobbed.

**I think little Insanity got a little jelly, don't worry she will find out she's wrong shortly. Raven's life seems horrible, but I had to make it tragic. I feel so bad for his sister Splash, don't you? Also I'm writing a new story called The Bloody Herb so watch out for that. Alliances on this should be out tomorrow if I have time.**


	6. WHAA

_**Takes place 6 moons after Raven and River tell each other about them selves.**_

**INSANITY'S POV**

I was sitting in a under growth filled part of the forest, my best friend Wish sat next to me. I stared at my dark grey paws, shifting my weight from side to side.

"You okay?" Wish whispered his gold tail resting on my shoulders.

"No Wish, there is this cat I really like but he likes this other cat named River" I meowed quietly a tear sliding down my face.

"The cat that got swept away by the storm!?" he meowed loudly making me jump.

"Yeah, it is" I replied looking up meeting his amber eyes.

"I know how to get her back to the clans, I know her mom I can tell her to come and get her" he meowed quickly leaping up then bounding towards the clans his golden fur disappearing.

I sighed to myself, _Will this really work? _I thought as I bounded back to the clearing digging up my mouse as I went. My dark grey fur blending in with the shadows, but the white mark on my tail sticking out like a white rose in a patch of black roses.

**RIVER'S POV**

Raven and I were sitting next to each other sharing a squirrel, its golden brown fur stuck in between my claws. I looked up at Raven to see his intense amber eyes staring down at me, leaf green meeting intense amber. Black fur mingled around my grey blue fur, fitting together like missing puzzle pieces were,

"If you were to have kits what would their names be and what would they look like?" I whispered in his ear softly.

"Night for the she-kit she would be jet black with forest green eyes and a blue slash across her chest and Splash for the tom he would be a blue/grey with amber eyes and a black ring around is eye." He whispered back looking it took him a lot of thought to think of these names, "What about you?" he asked nervously biting his lip.

"Dreamkit for the she-kit she would be pure white with jet black patches and striking amber eyes and Fallenkit for the tom he would be blue/grey with black flecks and forest green eyes" I whispered to him gently, his amber eyes looked at me something I couldn't place.

"RIVERKIT!" I heard someone yowl my old name as I leaped up to come face to face with my very own mother.

**SHININGHEART'S POV**

There my daughter was only a ear length shorter then me her forest green eyes burning into my moss green owns. "I thought you were dead" I purred as I buried my ginger and white head into her grey/blue fur, but to my surprise she didn't purr back she pulled away and hid behind a lithe black tom his amber eyes burning with love when he looked at my daughter.

I stared back into his eyes "And you are?" I hissed at him flattening my ginger ears to my head.

"Raven, you must be Shiningheart" he hissed back curling his tail around Riverkit.

"Shiningheart calm down, he's just my best friend. Who brought you here?" River stepped forward raising her head to full height her thick blue/grey fur swirling in the wind.

I was taken back when I heard the hostility in her voice and her being completely oblivious to the obvious love the black tom felt for her. I felt her green gaze burn into me, I raised my ginger patched tail and pointed to Wish the cat who brought me here and one of my good friends. He raised his tail and pointed to a dark grey she-cat who looked up in surprise.

"They are coming to take you back to Thunder Clan" The dark grey she-cat hissed at River.

River stepped closer to me her nose pointed high in the air her ears raised high and her eyes glowed with authority. "I'm sorry dear mother, better run back to Thunder Clan because we are Ice Clan the fiercest clan in the world" she purred her eyes flashing with anger. "I shall now only be called Riverstar and you may leave are camp now Shiningheart Goldenwish" she continued flicking her tail at me and Wish.

**RIVER'S POV**

I can't believe I just said that I thought, as Shiningheart and Wish pad out of the clearing out of camp Raven stared at me not believing what I just said, I told him about the clans a while ago so he knows what I mean.

"RIVER WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE ARE ICE CLAN!" I heard all the cats hiss and yowl in confusion.

I then noted if I'm going to get them ready for the gathering, it's going to take a while. I looked up to see the gathering was tomorrow night. I ran to the big boulder in the left side of the clearing and leaped onto it.

"Cats gather please!" I yowled, all the cats stared gathering under the boulder to my surprise.

I told them about the clans, they agreed that they should one and show the clans we are stronger. I also told them we needed a deputy so my trusty best friend Raven now Ravenscratch is the deputy. Willow became Willowleaf, Sparrow became Sparrowfeather, Yarrow stayed Yarrow, Tabby became Tabbypaw apprenticed to Ravenscratch, Breeze became Breezepaw apprenticed to me, Widow became Widowheart, Ivo became Ivyscar, Luna became Lunar-Eclispe, Insanity ran off, Ice became the medicine cat and is called Icewish, Nightshade stayed Nightshade, Onyx became Onyxeyes, Dash is Dashfur.

**Sorry this chapter is short! The Bloody Herb should be updated tomorrow this will be Updated Thursday! I'm sorry this updated late my mom's car broke and I was at her house 3 hours away from my dad's house where my computer was, so I ended up missing Monday and not being able to update.**


	7. They Shall Accept Us

**RIVERSTAR'S POV**

I woke up the next morning Ravenscratch's thick black furred body curled around me, he was 13 moons I was 14 moons so we could really be mates now without anyone judging us. I pushed my grey head into his jet black shoulder, his fiery amber eyes blinked open slowly.

"Come on you need to do patrols and get ready for the gather tonight" I whispered softly in his ear.

He nodded and got up slowly, are den was in the big boulder which I just realized had a cave in it which was now me and Ravenscratch's den. I got up and padded after him, the sun was still hidden by the trees but emitted a soft light.

"Ivyscar and Widowheart will go on a border patrol with Lunar-Eclipse leading them and Tabbypaw, Breezepaw and I will go on a hunting patrol with Riverstar leading it" he nodded at me then continued "Willowleaf and Sparrowfeather will do a border patrol at sunhigh at led by Nightshade."

I smiled to myself the clan was doing well they still needed to get used to Star Clan and the Warrior Code but other than that they were doing good for being a clan for just a night. I saw Lunar-Eclipse pale grey body pad out of camp followed by Ivyscar's bulky dark grey shape and Widowheart's small black body slink behind them her white patch sticking out of the shadows.

I felt a tail slap me gently on the flank "Come on Fish-breathe let's go!" I heard Ravenscratch jokingly purr behind me.

"What did you say!?" I playfully hissed, but Breezepw and Tabbypaw didn't catch the playfulness and crouched low to the ground, but Ravenscratch did and he kept playing along.

"Ohh so now you're deaf _Fish-breathe_" he hissed back. Breezepaw's green eyes widened in shock and Tabbypaw's amber eyes did as well.

"That's it _Crow-food_" I growled and lunged at Ravenscratch barreling him over.

He looked up at me his amber gaze meeting my green ones, "P-please d-don't h-hurt m-me" he stammered. I bent over and licked his black nose, he purred and I stepped off him letting him get up.

"I thought he would kill each other" Tabbypaw meowed, Breezepaw nodding in agreement.

"Well we will see about that" I purred and winked a forest green eye at Ravenscratch "Anyway we wasted enough time follow me" I commanded as I padded out into the leafy green forest.

_Life was good_ I thought as Ravenscratch bounded next to me our fur brushing Tabbypaw and Breezepaw behind us. I scented a squirrel and flicked my tail Breezepaw signaling him to try and catch it. Breezepaw smartly stuck to the shadows his black pelt blending in with the dark shadows, he was a fox-length away from it. When a huge eagle flew down going for the squirrel, _Wow, a bigger meal didn't think that would happen _I said to myself as I lunged at the giant bird. I latched on to its wing, Tabbypaw eyes widened when Breezepaw caught on and leaped up on to the other wing weighing the bird down. Ravenscratch knew his job and leaped and dug his pure white fangs in to the birds brown neck. It glided a fox-length down to the ground.

"Well I think we done hunting" I purred as I licked Breezepaw's black head praising him.

Ravenscratch nodded and rolled his amber eyes, then grabbed the wing of the giant bird, me grabbing the other wing, Breezepaw and Tabbypaw grabbing the tail feathers of the bird. We dragged the giant bird back to camp, Onyxeyes, Icewish, Yarrow and Dashfur the only cats in the camp. Dashfur helped us drag the bird to the miserable fresh-kill pile, we nodded thankfully and he padded over to Icewish.

"You two can rest until the gathering" I meowed looking at the two apprentices, my eyes shining with pride.

"So what do you wanna do?" Ravenscratch meowed prancing around me happily.

"What should we call Tabbypaw and Breezepaw when they become warriors?" I asked him

"How 'bout Breezetail and Tabbyfur?" Ravenscratch asked standing in front of me his eyes meeting mine.

"Wonderful!" I purred happily and licked him gently on the ear and laid down on the grassy floor. "So if we were to have kits what would you want their names to be?" I asked him as he sat down laid down next me.

"Feathermist, Dovefeather, Larksong, Silentfrost for the she-cats and Stormbird, Floodrush, Solarsky and Moonshadow for the toms" he purred grooming my fur gently.

"Well that's great because I'm expecting kits" I purred nuzzling his neck gently.

He leaped so high in the air it scared me "Really? I can't believe it!" he yowled happily covering my face with licks.

I nodded my head, all the cats' eyes on us. I looked up at the sun we should start heading to the gathering I thought to myself. I left Ravenscratch's side and ran to the boulder, the fading sun catching my blue fur making it shine.

"All the cats going to the gathering please join under the boulder" I yowled I went over who was going to the gathering last night and explained it to them. Ivyscar, Dashfur and Yarrow were staying behind, I brought most of my cats so we looked strong.

I leaped off the rock, Ravenscratch instantly at my side as I flicked my tail at the cats to follow. Icewish on my left side and Ravenscratch on my right side, behind them were Lunar-Eclipse and Sparrowfeather, then Nightshade and Onyxeyes, after them was Widowheart and Willowleaf followed by Tabbypaw and Breezepaw.

We made it in to the gathering clearing as soon as the soon as the moon reached moon high, I bounded and leaped on to the great pine beside Wildstar my old leader, the River Clan's leader Hailstar a white she-cat with amber eyes stared at me with shock. So did Sparkstar a fiery red tom with emerald green eyes leader of Wind Clan and Shadestar a jet black she-cat with a white dash over her icy blue eyes.

"Greetings Clans I'm Riverstar the leader of Ice Clan and this is my mate and deputy Ravenscratch" I yowled at the cats below me, raising my head in pride and confidence. Glaring at the cats below me I continued "And you shall accept us."

**Whoops guess I updated early! Next update should be tomorrow or Friday if I have time. Ravenscratch and Riverstar will have 4 kits 2 boys and 2 girls out of the names Feathermist, Dovefeather, Larksong, Silentfrost for the she-cats and Stormbird, Floodrush, Solarsky and Moonshadow for the toms would you pick?**


	8. Clan Alliances

**ALLIANCES**

**Thunder Clan**

Leader: Wildstar- Brown/red tabby tom with fur that sticks up in all directions and pale blue eyes

Deputy: Maplefur- Fluffy red tabby she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Squirreltail- Pale ginger tabby she-cat with a fluffy ginger tail and icy blue eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Nightleaf- Jet black tom with fern green eyes

WARRIORS

Fallingheart- Pale grey she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Silverstone- Silver tabby tom with icy blue eyes and white paws

Blazingfire- Red tabby tom with forest green eyes

Swiftbolt- Black and white tom with striking amber eyes

Stormtail- Dark grey tom with stormy grey eyes

Spottedfire- Black tom with red and pale ginger flecks and amber eyes

Pumastripe- Pale brown tom with a dark brown stripe running from his tail tip to his nose and green eyes

Morningmist- Yellow tabby she-cat with smoky grey stripes and grey eyes

Mossyleaf- Brown tabby tom with white paws and underbelly with moss green eyes

Iceclaw- Pure white tom with a black stripe running from his pink nose to his tail tip and icy blue eyes

Shiningheart- Pure white she-cat with moss green eyes and dark ginger patches

APPRENTICES

Hopepaw- Silver tabby she-cat with pale grey eyes and icy blue eyes

Lakepaw- Pale grey tom with silver tabby patches dark blue pool like eyes

Splashpaw- Dark ginger she-cat with fur that sticks up in all directions and green eyes

QUEENS

Sunstream- Pale ginger tabby she-cat with white patches and pale blue eyes (Mate: Swiftbolt)  
>Kits: Cloudkit- Fluffy white she-cat with yellow paws and pale blue eyes. Ebonykit- Jet black tom with a white dash on his chest and sticking amber eyes. Otterkit- Lean dark brown tom with wide piecing amber eyes<p>

Moonshine- Jet black she-cat with silver paws and silver/grey eyes (Mate: Blazingfire)

Kits: Clearkit- Black she-cat with light blue eyes so light that they are almost white. Crimsonkit- Blood red tabby tom with sliver/grey eyes. Echokit- Beautiful silver tabby she-cat with red ears and tail tip and forest green eyes

ELDERS

Honeysong- Honey colored she-cat with amber eyes

Leaftail- Brown tom with patches of fur missing and dull ice blue eyes

**River Clan**

Leader: Hailstar- Fluffy white she-cat with striking amber eyes

Deputy: Rainpuddle- Blue/grey tom with brown paws and amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Oakleaf- Huge dark brown tom with jagged black stripes and forest green eyes

WARRIORS

Tigerlily- Dark brown she-cat with black stripes and forest green eyes

Snowshadow- Black and white tom with green eyes

Darkfur- Jet black tom with dark blue eyes

Leafblade- Pale grey she-cat with leaf green eyes and razor sharp claws

Blizzardpelt- Pure white tom with ice blue eyes and a ginger streak on his cheek

Spruceleaf- Dark ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Jayfrost- Handsome silver tabby tom with white paws and ears with dark blue eyes

Ferntail- Pale grey she-cat with a feathery tail and fern green eyes

Thistlefur- Fluffy dark grey tom with sharp claws and sea green eyes

APPRENTICES

Skypaw- White she-cat with amber eyes

Dappledpaw- White tom with ginger and black flecks and leaf green eyes

Dragonpaw- Small black she-cat with silver/grey eyes and a long tail

Squirrelpaw- Pale ginger tom with a long puffy ginger tail and icy blue eyes

QUEENS

Lightspirit- Beautiful white she-cat with stunning blue eyes and pale ginger ears and paws (Mate: Jayfrost)

Kits: Berrykit- White tom with silver tabby patches and dark blue eyes. Shiningkit- White she-kit with pale ginger streaks and icy blue eyes. Streamkit- Silver tabby tom with white paws and dark blue eyes. Shatteredkit- Stunning lithe white she-kit with two jagged black stripes running down her flanks and stunning dark blue eyes.

Rosethorn- Red she-cat with leaf green eyes (Mate: Rainpuddle)  
>Kits: Redkit- Red tom with amber eyes. Swirlkit- Bluegrey she-kit with a brown swirl on her forehead and leaf green eyes

ELDERS

Echoscream- A once pretty pale grey she-cat with black paws and icy blue eyes

Riverripple- Dark grey tom with a bushy tail and leaf green eyes

**Shadow Clan**

Leader: Shadestar- Jet black she-cat with a white slash of fur over her icy blue eyes

Deputy: Runningpath- Lithe dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Greyleaf- Pale grey tom with dark grey stripes and leaf green eyes

WARRIORS

Coldeyes- Pure white tom with piecing ice blue eyes

Midnightfur- Jet black she-cat with dark blue eyes

Blackcrow- Raven black tom with amber eyes

Smokecloud- Smokey grey tom with a white tail and leaf green eyes

Blackstripe- Dark brown tom with long jagged black stripes and dark amber eyes

Raggedspirit- Shaggy dark grey tom with black stripes and icy blue eyes

Hollyberry- Pale grey she-cat with holly green eyes

Palefeather- Pale grey almost white she-cat with dark grey stripes and blue eyes

Redsky- Dark red tabby tom with leaf green eyes

Bramblethorn- Brown tabby tom with piecing amber eyes

APPRENTICES

Nightpaw- Grey she-cat with black speckles and sky blue eyes

Swiftpaw- Black and white tom with icy blue eyes

Mintpaw- Pale grey she-cat with white speckles

QUEENS

Darksoul- Jet black she-cat with a dark grey heart on her chest and piecing green eyes (Mate: Coldeyes)

Kits: Venomkit- Raven black tom with a white chin and icy blue eyes. Wolfkit- Dark grey tom with white patches and green eyes. Riverkit- Small pale grey she-cat with dark grey stripes and wide ice blue eyes. Hiddenkit- Jet black she-cat with dazzling dark blue eyes and flaming red ears and tail tip.

Firebird- Fiery red tabby she-cat with stunning forest green eyes (Mate; Runningpath)

Kits: Dawnkit- Lithe fiery red she-kit with pale ginger paws and forest green eyes. Duskkit- Dark brown tom with jagged ginger stripes and amber eyes.

ELDERS

Pepperfur- Dark red tom with black specks and amber eyes

Forestgaze- Light brown tabby she-cat with stunning forest green eyes

Coalfur- Jet black tom with a pale grey under coat and grey eyes

**Wind Clan**

Leader: Sparkstar- Fiery red tom with emerald green eyes and a white forepaw

Deputy: Bluepool- Pale grey/blue she-cat with dark blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Nightleaf- Fluffy jet black she-cat with leaf green eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Cloudberry- Fluffy white she-cat with icy blue eyes and bright pink nose

WARRIORS

Dewdrop- Pale grey she-cat with light blue eyes

Mousewhisker- Mouse brown tom with moss green eyes

Thornleaf- Light brown tabby tom with jagged dark brown stripes and leaf green eyes

Stripedheart- Pale grey tom with jagged black stripes and icy blue eyes

Fireshadow- Ginger tabby tom with emerald green eyes

Pumpkinfur- Pale ginger she-cat with light amber eyes

Redtail- Dark grey tom with a long flaming red tail

Dragonflight- White tom with sliver/grey eyes and pale grey paws

Clawstrike- Black she-cat with long jagged white stripes and grey/silver eyes

APPRENTICES

Fuzzypaw- Fluffy grey tom with wide blue eyes

Adderpaw- Black she-cat with red dapples and white underbelly and paws with amber eyes

Emberpaw- Dark grey tom with a red under coat and light amber eyes

Snowpaw- Fluffy pure white she-cat with wide dark blue eyes

QUEENS

Startledfawn- Pale brown she-cat with white dots, underbelly and ears with wide amber eyes (Mate: Dragonflight)

Kits: Silverkit- Pure white tom with silver stripes and ice blue eyes. Mudkit- Fluffy pale brown she-cat with wide amber eyes

Runningdeer- Dark brown she-cat with white paws and wide pale amber eyes (Mate: Sparkstar)

Kits: Stagkit- Handsome dark brown tom with a white tail tip and emerald green eyes. Blazingkit- Stunning fiery red tabby she-cat with wide amber eyes

**Ice Clan**

Leader: Riverstar- thick-furred grey/blue she-cat with sea green eyes and a long scar running from the neck to the tail base

Deputy: Ravenscratch- black tom with fiery amber eyes, and a scar from his ear to his neck

Medicine Cat: Icewish- deaf white she cat with blue eyes and a scar running across her throat

WARRIORS

Willowleaf- Small pale grey tabby she cat with wide blue eyes

Sparrowfeather- Long-haired black she-cat with a white slash on her chest and pale blue eyes

Widowheart- Black she-cat with an unusual white marking on her back and bright amber eyes

Ivyscar- Bulky, dark gray tabby tom with white paws and icy blue eyes

Lunar-Eclipse- Small, pale gray tabby she-cat with blue-gray eyes

Nightshade- scrawny black tom with icy blue eyes

Dashfur- huge black tom with white paws and blue eyes

APPRENTICES

Tabbypaw- pale brown tabby she-kit with amber eyes

Breezepaw- black tom with emerald green eyes

QUEENS

Onyxeyes- jet black she-cat with a dark grey patch over her dark brown almost black eyes (Mate: Nightshade)

Kits: Gemkit- Fluffy jet black she-kit with emerald green eyes. Jetkit- Dark grey tom with jagged black stripes and icy blue eyes. Celestinekit- Pale grey she-cat with icy blue eyes and jet black ears

ELDERS

Yarrow- Old black and white tom with blue eyes, blind in the right one and missing fur patches

**Alliances for the clan! And let's just say that Otterkit, Shatteredkit, Hiddenkit and Silverkit are very special and will be very important when Riverstar has her kits which will happen soon sense they will be born early. Riverstar is 1 moon away from giving birth so they think *Evil laughs*. Anyway I already have Otterkit, Shatteredkit, Hiddenkit and Silverkit's warrior names will be. **

**Feathermist 4**

**Doverfeather 2**

**Larksong 1**

**Silentfrost 7**

**Stormbird 4**

**Floodrush 2**

**Solarsky 1**

**Moonshadow 6**

** So it looks like the names of Riverstar's kits will be Moonshadow, Stormbird, Silentfrost and Feathermist. I have something planned for the other names that weren't picked (Like my favs Solarsky and Larksong). So what do you think is special about Otterkit, Shatteredkit, Silverkit and Hiddenkit? What do you think there warrior names will be?**

**OMG WE ALMOST HAVE 50 REVIEWS! *Happy Dance*. Thanks so much for all your support in this story, and making it one of your favorites I try to update every 1-2 days!**

**-Ravenyheart**


	9. Kitties

**Riverstar's POV**

As those words escaped my mouth, I heard the yowls of outrage from the cats below me. I gazed down to them meeting Ravenscratch's amber eyes, he looked up the moon wasn't covered by clouds but was huge a frosty blue color the color of ice. Shadestar looked up the slash on her jet black face turning silver.

"You can't just claim yourself as a clan! I bet Star Clan hasn't even accepted you!" Rainpuddle yowled his blue/grey fur puffed out making him look 2 times his size.

"I won't believe it! Until Star Clan themselves come and tell me" Maplefur hissed her fluffy red ears pinned to her head, her green eyes flaming.

I just sat back and let them argue my clan following my lead, I looked up again at the moon it was still an icy color when a striking ginger tom appeared at the edge of the clearing his ginger tabby fur sparkled with stars his green eyes shining. Cloudberry one of Wind Clan's medicine cats looked at the star furred cat.

"F-Firestar!" she yowled, her fluffy tail lashed from side to side.

The fiery ginger tom nodded he had all eyes on him now, "_The river shall flow the raven may fly, but the storm will come shattering the sky, silver lightning will come making the bird's feathers fluff misting the sky, as the otter swims in the flood during the silent night, they shall save us if their paths collide_" he whispered. He whipped around running to the frosty moon his fiery pelt disappearing, in to the silent night.

They noticed the icy moon for the first time, their eyes turning towards me. "How about we vote raise your tail if you want them to stay" Sparkstar suggested nervously. The other clan leaders nodded their heads agreeing. I nodded my head also, agreeing that it was good idea.

"Okay, so if you them to stay raise your tails" Hailstar called in her overly cheery voice. The cats looked at each other meeting each other's eyes and shrugged, and raised their tails. Some cats kept their tails down shifting their weight uneasily.

I nodded "I guess we are staying, then I must return to camp good day kitties" I meowed to the group smirking. I leaped down my pelt shining in the moonlight, and flicked my long thick tail signaling them to follow. They did and we ran in to the moonlight carrying the good news with us.

-Back at camp-

I sat in the cave den, my small body cuddled by Ravenscratch's warm body his black pelt matching mine. I felt an extraordinary pain in my stomach it felt as if a claw was stabbing from the inside,_ I can't be giving birth I'm a moon away from giving birth. _I screeched as loud as I possibly could, Ravenscratch leaping up alert.

"G-Get I-I-Ice…wish" I stammered between the sharp jolts of pain.

He nodded and darted his way out of the den screaming, the last I saw was the flash of his tail. I woke a few minutes later, to a pale tabby paw prodding my side. My sea green eyes blinked open and I felt the pain return, I saw Icewish's white paw on my side and Willowleaf looking over me.

"Push! Riverstar their way early but you can do it" Willowleaf meowed fiercely "I'm not letting my brother's mate and kits die" she hissed and stared at me intensely.

I felt a spasm as the first kit came, a fluffy pale grey tom. I purred as I saw Willowleaf open the sac and lick him, I kept purring until I felt a spasm of pain again. The second kit was born, a beautiful white she-cat with a black splotch around her eye. Willowleaf did the same to her as she did to the other kit, I felt another kit coming it was born soon after I got the spasms it was jet black tom with two silver stripes on his tail. Finally the last kit the most difficult one, it was grey/blue fluffy she-kit with a silver muzzle. As soon as I felt them start to nurse I blacked out.

I woke up to the worried piecing amber eyes of my mate and deputy Ravenscratch, "How are you feeling, goddess?" he purred sitting next to me.

"Fine, just gave birth to 4 kits." I meowed sarcastically he purred and licked my head.

"What shall we name them?" he whispered leaning down to my ear.

"Silentkit for the white and black she-cat" I purred licking the little kits head

"Stormkit, for the fluffy pale grey tom" Ravenscratch purred licking the little tom's small head.

"Then Featherkit for the grey/blue she-kit and…" I trailed off looking at the last tom a lithe black tom with silver stripes on his tail.

"Moonkit for the silver stripes on his tail and that his black fur reminds me of the night" Ravenscratch purred twining his tail with mine staring into my eyes.

He laid with me for a while then went to organize patrols, I looked at my kits studying each one. I looked above them to see the shape of two cats, a blue/grey she-cat with iciest blue eyes and stars in her fur hissing at a grey tom with fur that stuck up in all places.

"Back off, Thistleclaw!" the blue/grey she-cat hissed.

"No, these kits below to the Dark Forest Bluestar!" he hissed back.

I watched them silently but they disappeared as Willowleaf walked in to the den to check on me. I wished they would have stayed I would have been able to figure out what they were talking about. I stared at my kits, _why were they fighting over them? Who's the Dark Forest?_

**Oh, no! The Dark Forest just joined the party! AHHHHHH**


	10. Otterkit

**WILLOWLEAF'S POV**

I walked in to the spacious den, to see Riverstar's sea green eyes clouded as she stared over her kits. The kits were beautiful, my little nieces and nephews. The smallest was Featherkit a grey/blue she-kit with a silver muzzle. She must get the silver from me and Ravenscratch's grandma Uno was her name she was a sleek silver she-cat with piecing ice blue eyes.

"Hi, Riverstar" I meowed quietly hoping to get my leader out of her day dream.

"Oh hello Willowleaf, I was just thinking" she purred her sea green eyes coming back to life. She stood up her grey/blue fur sleek and gave her a shiny appearance.

"So what did you name the kits?" I asked nervously, Ravenscratch only told me about the smallest kit. Riverstar also intimidated me sometimes because she stood a head taller than me and the long scar from her neck to her tail didn't help much.

"Ah... my kits Moonkit, Silentkit, Stormkit and Featherkit" she purred her eyes filling with loVe as she looked at her kits

Moonkit's eyes opened and closed quickly they were a piecing silver/grey color. He screeched shattering the silence; Riverstar streaked towards the black kit and licked him. As soon as the screech ended, my brother appeared and ran next to Riverstar.

"Is he alright?" my brother asked his dark black pelt mixed with Riverstar's grey/blue fur.

"He's fine, he opened his eyes they were silver/grey" Riverstar meowed regaining her posture.

I caught a noise coming from outside the den "Mommy, can we please see the new kits!?" a squeaky voice meowed.

Riverstar's ears swiveled in the direction of the noise "Come in" she meowed loudly, enough for the cats outside could hear.

**RIVERSTAR'S POV**

"I guess we may go in kits" I heard Onyxeyes meow from the outside of the den.

"Yasss!" yowled her kits as they ran into my den.

"Greetings Riverstar" meowed Gemkit Onyxeyes most polite kit.

"Sup, River" meowed Jetkit, Gemkit's older brother.

"Hewwo Riverstar" squeaked Celestinekit the youngest out of the three.

"Hi kits" Ravenscratch meowed, lashing his tail as Jetkit mooned over me.

"What are their names?" Gemkit asked her emerald green eyes looking over the kits

"Moonit, Stormkit, Silentkit and Featherkit" I purred curling my thick tail around my kits.

"RIVERSTAR THE SUNS DISAPPEARING!" I heard Sparrowfeather yowl outside of the den.

As soon as she said that I turned to look at my kits each opening their eyes. Moonkit's jet black fur hit by sun's quickly disappears rays of light his eyes a startling silver/grey color. Silentkit's white fur stood out it in the darkening light her eyes a dazzling pale blue the black splotch around her eye made them stand out. Stormkit pale grey fur shined in the night sky his eyes piecing amber. Featherkit blue/grey matching the sky her eyes a stunning green, but as soon as they opened they closed.

I bounded out the den Ravenscratch at my shoulder; I looked up at the disappearing sun it was pitch black except the sun's ring in the night. My clan was staring at in amazement I looked at my den then back to the bright ring in the sky.

**SILENTKIT'S POV**

I quickly closed my eyes after I opened them, before I closed them I did make out the shape of my mother and siblings. I laid back down curling my black tail around my body over my striking pink nose. I felt Moonkit lay next to me his black body standing against my white on the silver stripes on his tail sparkled.

**OTTERKIT'S POV**

I looked at my older siblings, Cloudkit and Ebonykit. I was the runt of the litter, the smallest but I was also the fastest. I looked out of the nursery's door and felt something tugging me to go out there. I padded threw the opening, widening my piecing amber eyes. The sun was a ring in the sky, all the clans were talking about the lost Thunder Clan kit Riverkit coming back with a group of cats known as Ice Clan.

I saw a young warrior Iceclaw, sitting by the entrance to the warrior den. I ran to him my dark brown fur matching the night.

"Hi, Iceclaw" I meowed to him he flicked his black and white tail at me as his eyes stared off in to the distance. "Whatcha thinkin about?" I meowed again looking at white and black warrior.

"My sister" he meowed quickly. This took me back I never knew he had a sister, what happened to her I thought.

"Who is she?" I meowed again looking at him hopefully.

He turned his head laying his icy blue eyes staring straight at me, "Riverstar, the leader of Ice Clan" he meowed lashing his tail.

_WAIT ICECLAW AND NIGHTLEAF'S SISTER IS RIVERSTAR! _It can't be from what I heard she was a small thick-furred blue/grey she-cat with jaw-dropping sea green eyes, but from what I heard Nightleaf and Iceclaw's dad was black and grey/blue.

"I hope her kits are safe" I heard a new voice meow, I turned to see a long-legged black tom with fern green eyes _Nightleaf_. Iceclaw looked surprised, "She had her kits!"

Nightleaf nodded looking at me warily, "Yeah, 4 kits 2 she-kit 2 toms." He meowed. "Silentkit, a white she-kit with a black tail and black splotches on her head with dazzling pale blue eyes. Stormkit, a fluffy pale grey tom with piecing amber eyes. Moonkit, a black tom with silver stripes on his tail and silver/grey eyes. Featherkit, grey/blue she-kit with a silver muzzle and green eyes." Nightleaf meowed again.

Iceclaw nodded and widened his eyes "Who's their father?" he hissed lashing his tail.

"Ravenscratch, the jet black tom with amber eyes" Nightleaf meowed flatly

I switched my gaze from the 2 brothers to see Shiningheart staring at the moon softly weeping. Life must be hard for that family I thought in my head as I yawned.

**Otterkit Silentkit anyone? Sorry for not updating soon I've had some boy trouble and tons of homework. YAY ISNT MY LIFE AMAZING? Jk. Anyway but if any of you have a questions or just want to talk PM me 3**


	11. Insanity

**INSANITY'S POV (She just had to make a comeback .)**

I lashed my dark grey and white tail, I knew I shouldn't have done this is they will never welcome me back now. I looked at the 2 sleeping kits on my back, the she-kits white fur sticking out against my grey and the pale grey tom next to her. I bounded off again the 2 kits in mouth banging onto my chest; I saw the little opening to my den an old fox den to be exact.

I stalked into the den to see the kits I left still asleep. I slid the white and grey kits off my back and dropped the ones out of my mouth and laid down next to them falling asleep.

I woke the next morning to a pair of ice blue eyes staring into my forest green ones. "Who are you and who are they?" the voice hissed stepping back to reveal a pure white tom with silver stripes and ice blue eyes, _Silverkit._

"Well young one I'm Insanity and this is" I was cut off by an angry hiss from Riverstar's kit Moonkit his black fur puffed out "You're the cat that tried to take daddy away from mommy."

"I'm Featherkit these are my sibling Moonkit" meowed a small grey/blue she-kit flicking her tail at Moonkit who was lashing his black and silver tail, "Silentkit" she continued lightly touching a small white and black she-kit's flank who looked up revealing dazzling blue eyes, "And Stormkit" she purred shoving into a fluffy pale grey tom with piecing amber eyes.

"I'm Silverkit" mumbled the silver-striped tom, looking at Featherkit.

"Otterkit" whispered a lean dark brown tom, his wide amber gaze laying on Silentkit.

"The one and only Hiddenkit" a black she-cat with fiery red ears and tail tip meowed loudly her dazzling dark blue eyes sparkling.

"Shatterkit" whispered a small white she-kit with jagged black stripes and pool blue eyes.

I stared at the kits, one from each clan. This will ruin the clans little system, if they end up growing up together. I stood up glaring at the little kits, "I'm going hunting, if you leave I will slice your throat open and lay it in front of your clans entry" I left hissing my dark grey eyes pinned to my head.

**SILENTKIT'S POV**

I watched as Insanity left, she didn't scare me I just didn't like talking or else I would have told her off. I was lost in my thinking until I felt a pair of sharp claws dig into my tail, I sharply turned my fur standing on end.

"Calm down Fluffy, want to play a game of moss ball?" my brother Moonkit meowed his stormy grey eyes staring at me worried.

"Sure… who's team am I on?" I whispered quietly.

"My team" he purred nuzzling me to my feet. When we stood side by side I was a mouse-length shorter then him, but we both had long legs.

He padded to a group of two kits, Hiddenkit and Otterkit. Stormkit, Featherkit, Silverkit on the other team.

"We serve first" meowed Hiddenkit passing the ball to me, I stared at it laying in between my snow white paws. "Serve it already!" hissed Hiddenkit to only get cuffed sharply by my brother.

I hooked the ball in my razor sharp claws, I stared at the other team seeing a gap between Shatterkit and Stormkit I chucked it between them. They both dove at it, banging into each other white fur mixing with pale grey fur. Otterkit eyes widened, Hiddenkit was laughing her head off and came to curl her tail around my neck and Moonkit looked at me his eyes shining with pride.

"Ugh, why do you have to be so good, Silentkit" purred Featherkit from the other side staring at me playfully. Well Silverkit was laughing at Shatterkit and Stormkit who were twisted together fuming mad.

"Okay I serve next" Silverkit meowed mischievously flicking his eyes from me and Otterkit.

I watched as Silverkit hooked his clear claws into the moss ball and through it over my head, Otterkit diving over my head as I jumped up for the ball. We collided in the air but instead of getting twisted I used his body as boost kicked off his stomach and batted the ball to the other side. He fell hitting the ground first me landing on top him.

**OTTERKIT'S POV**

Ouch, she had to kick off my stomach. I fell to the ground quickly her light white body landing on top of mine. Her brother Moonkit dove towards her as she started to get up she was pushed down by him, he licked Silentkit's head many times until she mewled for him to stop.

"Well good job becoming a flipping jump boost" meowed Hiddenkit next to me, her eyes blazed with jealously as she saw Moonkit help Silentkit up and pad over here.

"Well I think we won" Silentkit meowed the first time I heard her voice it was smooth like honey or the water dripping off a leaf it was beautiful. She had a cocky smile on her face as she padded to touch noses with her other brother and sister.

**MOONKIT'S POV**

I was so proud of my little sister she was growing up quickly being the runt of the little must be bad., Even though Featherkit was born last Silentkit still ended up being the runt. She and I have a strong bond unlikely one I could tell, I could read her thoughts and she could read mine and we felt the same things.

Hiddenkit came and sat next to me her black fur messy and her eyes tired but still shining, "Your sister there's something about her, same with you and your other siblings" she looked thoughtfully at me and padded away and curled up for a nap. Did she know? I asked myself, I looked to see my sister Silentkit chatting quietly with Otterkit. He was okay I guess but I didn't know him well enough to see him alone with my little sister. So I padded over to join them, I laid down next tom my sister her white fur mixing with my jet black fur, Otterkit's dark brown fur on the other side of her. We all ended falling asleep, until we awakened from are deep slumber by a crash in front of the den.

**Awww, Moonkit the older over protective brother, him and Silentkit have an extremely strong bond same with Stormkit and Featherkit. Silentkit is extremely small like Scourge/Tiny, but isn't made fun of for being small more like cats being jealous sense her long legs and lithe build makes her fast as lightning and as quite as snow falling during a black night. Each kit has a special thing about them not over powered at crap like Lionblaze's and Dovewing's but more realistic.**


	12. Who?

**HIDDENKIT'S POV**

"My precious kits" I heard a shriek as a dark grey/blue she-cat ran in to the den followed by a raven black tom.

"Mommy!" purred Moonkit, Silentkit, Featherkit and Stormkit running to the she-cat rubbing against her and the black tom.

I walked up to Moonkit tapping him on the shoulder blade. The blue/grey she-cat turned her sea green eyes to me, narrowing them. She flicked the black tom and pointed at me and the other kits, he slowly nodded.

"Widowheart grab two of the kits, you to Breezepaw" The she-cat meowed raising her head, then quickly swooped her head picking up Moonkit and Silentkit and bounding out of the den her tail raised.

A black she-cat came strutting in picked up Shatterkit and Silverkit. Followed by a jet black tom with leafy green eyes and swooped up Otterkit and me. I screeched and clawed at him but he held me in place. The black tom followed us at with Stormkit and Featherkit in his jaws.

The Breezepaw carried me all the way to a huge clearing with a slightly frozen over pond. A black she-cat met us there and led us to a small den made out of fallen oak tree. Three kits were curled up and the other kits and I were placed next to them, well almost all he kits not Moonkit, Stormkit, Silentkit and Featherkit.

I fell asleep as soon I felt the soft moss underneath my jet black pelt. I felt a warm body curl around me as I slept only to notice it was the black she-cat with the coal black eyes.

"Wake up little ones there is a clan meeting." The black she-cat meowed waking all of the kits up. She nuzzled us all to our paws, and lead the kits and I back out in to clearing.

It was beautiful it was sunny but the trees cast shadows in the clearing and the pond glimmered as ice chips floated around just big enough to fit a cat. Huge drifts of snow created a wall around the clearing and the grassy floor was covered with two mouse-lengths of snow.

"Cats please gather under Ice Rock for a clan meeting" meowed a soft voice dripping with authority.

I looked to see who it belonged to; my gaze caught a stunning grey/blue she-cat with her fur glimmering from frost and her sea-green eyes looking at the jet black tom next to her lovingly. He cast his piecing amber gaze at a pale grey tabby she-cat under them and a white she-cat who sat on a slightly smaller rock next to them.

Finally I found out that she was Riverstar, it took me awhile but looking at her gave me the answer _Riverstar of Ice Clan. _Everyone was talking about the lost Thunder Clan kit coming in and announcing her clan and that she was leader.

"Today we gather to discuss what should be done with the 4 kits we came across on patrol. AND that Insanity's scent was all over them and over MY kits!" Riverstar hissed her fur puffing out and her eyes blazing with hatred at Insanity.

"I stand here asking should we keep the kits until next gathering for them to be taken back or should we take them back now during a blizzard. If you think next moon please raise your tail but if you think no take them back now don't do anything," she meowed again her fur lying flat leaning against the black tom who I think is Ravenscratch the deputy.

Almost all of the clan had their tail lashing in the air, same with the black she-cat watching over us. Some had their tails lying flat not really caring what happens.

"Okay seems like they will be staying here for a moon, but Onyxeye's kits will be apprenticed so I will announce who will be watching them after I make 3 apprentices and 2 new warriors." I saw her mouth curve up in a smirk and kept switching her gaze from a pale grey tabby she-cat and a jet black tom.

"I, Riverstar call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as a warrior in his/her turn. Breezepaw Tabbypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan, even at the cost of your life?" she asked the two younger cats under her.

"I do" meowed Breezepaw raising his head high.

"I do" squeaked Tabbypaw pulling up to full height a whole head taller than Riverstar.

"Then by the powers of Star Clan, I give you your warrior name. Breezepaw and Tabbypaw from this moment on, you will be known as Breezeheart and Tabbyleaf, Star Clan honors your leader-like attitude Breezeheart and Star Clan honors your courage Tabbyleaf, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Ice Clan." She finished laying her head on Breezeheart's head her eyes shining with pride as he gently licked her shoulder. She turned and laid her head on Tabbyleaf's pale brown striped head as she licked Riverstar's shoulder.

"Anyway time to make three new apprentices!" Riverstar meowed cheerfully as the two new warriors stepped back.

"Icewish, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will mentor Gempaw in the ways of medicine and Star Clan. Icewish, you have shown yourself to be great in medicine and very good to hurt cats. And now I ask you to pass down all you know to this apprentice." She meowed not looking at Gempaw but at Icewish, who must be the pure white she-cat making weird signals with her tail. After Riverstar finished with the tail movements Icewish slowly nodded padded up to Gempaw eagerly and bumped nosed with her leading her onto the smaller rock next to Ice Rock.

"Why was Riverstar making those weird tail signals?" I heard Otterkit ask Onyxeyes politely.

"She's deaf" Onyxeyes said shortly looking back at Riverstar.

"Sparrowfeather, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will mentor Jetpaw. Sparrowfeather, you have shown yourself to be loyal and very respectful. And now I ask you to pass down all you know to this apprentice." Riverstar said looking at a dark grey tom with jagged black stripes and ice blue eyes touching noses with a small jet black she-cat with a white slash on her chest.

"Lunar-Eclipse, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will mentor Celestinepaw. Lunar-Eclipse, you have shown yourself to be incredibly skilled in hunting and being extremely reliable. And now I ask you to pass down all you know to this apprentice." Riverstar finally finished cheerfully waiting for the cats to cheer for the new apprentices and warriors.

"BREEZEHEART, TABBYLEAF, CELESTINEPAW, JETPAW, GEMPAW" the clan cheered loudly I cheered with them for some reason.

"Also who will be watching Otterkit, Hiddenkit, Shatterkit and Silverkit will be Willowleaf. Who's carrying Breezeleaf's kits AND before you freak out Breezeleaf was made a warrior late and he is 15 moons the older then I was before I had kits. I will also help watch them, but for now. WE SHALL FEAST!" She finished leaping off the rock towards the fresh-kill pile.

I looked at the fresh-kill pile which consisted of 5 rabbits, 2 giant birds that I didn't even know what they were and 10 mice. That's more food that my clan has in 3 days! I looked for Willowleaf my new care taker. Only to be stopped by the great Riverstar, "You and your friends are eating with me."

She walked away quickly I followed her under a huge willow tree that had a view of the whole camp. Under it was Ravenscratch the deputy, Icewish the Medicine cat, Riverstar, Riverstar's kits, and Gempaw the Medicine Cat Apprentice. Otterkit's amber eyes widened next to me but he came and sat under the tree. Shatterkit followed quietly behind him, Silverkit strutted in after them. So I followed and bounced my way under the willow tree.

"We will be eating only the best" Riverstar meowed making signals with her tail. After she was done with the signals she pointed her tail at a giant golden bird. "We will be having the Golden Hawk, caught by are special guest Breezeheart" she purred as the jet black tom strutted from the under the bushes. They dug in soon after, we all devoured the bird it was the best meal I had ever had. I yawned quietly walked over to Riverstar curled up in the curve of her blue/grey belly. She purred gently as all the kits followed my lead, the other cats except Ravenscratch left and walked back to the clearing leaving us along.

Ravenscratch curled around Riverstar they looked deeply into each other's eyes piecing amber meeting sea-green. I fell asleep staring at them in there loving embrace. Awhile later I woke up to hear a soft purr saying "Raven we found you" belonging to fiery red tabby she-cat with a fluffy white she-cat with pale grey tabby patches next to her and a jet black tom with red markings. I saw Riverstar and Ravenscratch's disbelieving faces as I fell back to sleep.

**Who are those cats? Are the clans going to look for their missing kits? Sorry for not updating but I probably will never update during the weekend on this story. How was your day? Mine was good but the guy I like, was hit in the face well we were playing hockey in gym LOL.**


	13. Splashed Blood in a Blizzard

** RAVENSCRATCH'S POV**

My amber eyes looked at the flaming red she-cat in front of me. Riverstar lifted her head and looked at the three cats her eyes widened and her thick blue grey tail curled around the kits.

"Raven we found you" purred the red she-cat lifting her white dipped paw.

Riverstar stood up waking few of the kits, "Splash? Ravenscratch, is this your sister?" she turned her sea-green gaze to me the one I feel in love with.

I nodded my black head then looked at my two parents that eyes kept gazing at me "Mom, Dad Splash this is my mate Riverstar and our kits" I looked my mom straight in the eyes.

I touched noses with Riverstar quickly until she advanced closer to my family, leaving me near the kits. At first I thought she would claw them in the face and hiss, but know she touched noses with each of them.

"I'm Riverstar leader of Ice Clan, and you must be my loyal deputy and mates family" she meowed her voice like silk staring at my family her gaze giving away nothing.

"Yes Queen, I'm Blood his father" my dad meowed the red rings around his eyes and tail flaming.

Riverstar looked confused at being called queen I walked up to her and whispered "Queen means she-cat with kits in Blood Clan" she nodded slowly waiting for my mother and sister to announce themselves.

"Yes dear, I'm Blizzard his _mother" _my mom hissed her tabby grey patches sleek.

Riverstar noticed the hostility in her voice and her sea-green eyes flashed in a flick of her tail she called "Widowheart Ivyscar show are guests there den" making sure the black she-cat and grey tom took the three cats away she curled around the kits without a word and fell asleep.

**SPLASH'S POV**

I can't believe my brother found a mate, and in the fierce grey blue she-cat she was small but she looked like she could kill with that long scar running down her body. Also I can't believe he already had kits I mean he was a puny little rat from when I remember. I followed my father and mother her were escorted by a jet black she-cat with a white marking and a huge bulky grey tabby tom.

They lead us into a huge clearing bordered by walls of snow and a frozen pond in the middle. The black she-cat who I think was Widowheart enter a small den just big enough for 4 cats, the grey tom following who must be Ivyscar flicked his tail for us to follow.

"This is your den and you will be guarded until Riverstar has time to talk to you" Widowheart hissed venomously, she quickly swooped her head and put a mouse on each bed of moss and stalked out Ivyscar following.

Maybe I can meet my nieces and nephews if I wasn't guarded. I spent maybe half the night until I saw a sleek grey blue pelt appear at the entry of the den meowing to a tall black tom who wasn't my brother. She walked in her fur ruffled but her eyes sparkling, she looked at the sleeping figure of my parents shrugged her shoulder and laid her eyes on me.

"Do you wanna meet the kits?" she whispered quietly not to wake the sleeping cats.

I nodded and she raised her tail and guided me out, the moonlight lit her fur up like a shining star. She led me to a frost covered rock and guided me into the huge cave behind it. My brother was not in the leader's den to my surprise but his scent was, my eyes caught eight bundles of fur running around.

"You had eight kits!" I yowled in surprise

"No no, I'm watching four the other four are mine" she meowed gently putting her tail on my back.

"Silentkit, Moonkit, Stormkit, Featherkit come here please" I watched as the sleek blue grey she-cat softly meowed to the kits

Four little bundles of fur came and rubbed against Riverstar's body purring "Mommy, who's that" a jet black tom meowed his tail had silver stripes he laid his stormy grey silver eyes on me.

"That's your Aunt, Moonkit" The grey blue she-cat nuzzled her kit sweetly.

"But Mommy that isn't Willowleaf" littler exact copy of Riverstar meowed sweetly

"This is your father's other sister go meet her" Riverstar purred patiently to them, they all nodded and ran to me.

I saw Riverstar slip away and talk to the other four kits that looked sad, she looked at me and flicked her tail at the kits. I got the message and nodded slowly, she whispered something to them they instantly perked up and ran to me.

"Hi Aunt…" A fluffy pale grey tom meowed his piecing amber gaze meeting mine.

"Aunt Splash" I purred letting the kits gather around me and purr, the other 4 kits bounded up and did too.

"Introduce yourselves to me you don't want me calling it Rainbow Unicorn or something stupid" I joked the little kits giggled and started to introduce themselves

"Hiddenkit the one and only" a black she-kit meowed her ears and paws a flame red.

"Otterkit the normal" a sleek brown tom meowed his piecing amber gaze had something about him that wasn't normal but so did all the other kits.

"Silverkit the handsome one" meowed a cocky pure white tom with silver stripes and icy blue eyes.

"Shatterkit the shy" whispered a stunning black and white she-kit licking her chest.

"Moonkit the fabulous" meowed the jet black and silver tom

"Silentkit the silent" he continued pointing to a puny beautiful pure white she-cat with a black splotch over one of her icy blue eyes.

"Featherkit the next leader" meowed a cocky little exact copy of Riverstar

"Stormkit the best" meowed the fluffy pale grey tom.

After they were done introducing themselves they went to play my mind kept slipping to Ivyscar he was so handsome and nice even though I only talked to him once. I saw a small black paw tap me on the shoulder to turn around and see Silentkit.

"_The Ivy will scar only to get splashed by red and heal his broken heart after the widow leaves carried away by the breeze" _she meowed talking in riddles, I looked at her in surprise it had something to do with Ivyscar and I but what I don't know.

**Yes, yes Silentkit is named that for a reason. She rarely talks but when she does it's in prophecies most of the times when she talks for real it's usually only to family and close friends. She can see the future but there is a catch she can't tell anyone exactly about it she can only say it in riddles and prophecies. So its OP when you think about it but she can't tell anyone and if she does she is greatly punished.**


	14. Friends

**RAVENSCRATCH'S POV**

I walked into Riverstar's den only to see Splash passed out in the middle of the den, with Riverstar curled up on the large moss bed that we normally share doing the night with the our kits curled around her making a patch of all different colors of fur. Splash had the other clan's kits sprawled over her back making her look like a snowcat made out of kits. It was quite a funny sight; I heard a slight noise over by the moss nest I turned my head to see Riverstar silently getting up her thick blue fur had small kit paw prints in it from where they tackled her.

"Good Morning, darling" she purred as she nuzzled me on the chest, her long tail twining with mine her sea green eyes staring into my piecing amber ones.

"Good morning" I purred back and licked her on the cheek, then touching her blue nose with my black one

She flicked her tail at Splash and padded out of the den tail and head high. Understanding I went over to Splash and tapped her on the shoulder waking her up. She opened her amber red eyes then gently shook the kits off her and walked out of the den like nothing happened.

I followed her out to see Riverstar had called a clan meeting and was sitting tall on the Frost Rock her blue grey fur already groomed and shining in the dawn light. I bounded over to her and leaped onto the rock sitting next to her taking the deputy spot she casted her gaze at me for a moment making my heart flutter even though she was my mate.

"Today is the gathering I will be leaving my kits they are 5 moons so it will be fine, but the other 4 kits are 6 moons and will be coming along to go back with their old clans. I will also be taking Ravenscratch, Icewish, Tabbyleaf, Breezeheart, Celestinepaw, Jetpaw, Gempaw, Sparrowfeather, Lunar-Eclipse, Onyxeyes, Widowheart and Dashfur" she finished and bunched her legs leaping down to talk to Breezeheart and Widowheart.

**RIVERSTAR'S POV**

I leaped down to go and talk to two of my loyal warriors, the two black warriors looked up in surprise their eyes shining in the sunlight. They were probably two of my best friends in the clan, I could share anything with the two of them.

"Greeting Widowheart, Breezeheart" I meowed to them head high eyes shining playfully

"Whoa, the great leader! Bow down, what have we done to be pleasured by your presence" Widowheart mewed sarcastically bowing down Breezeheart doing the same, their black fur brushing as they did.

I laughed as they bowed to me, they were extremely close to each other. Breezeheart stopped bowing and head-butted me, I hissed playfully at the both of them, knowing that we were about to fight. Or at least play fight but who knows I could do with some killing.

"Celestinepaw Jetpaw battle training!" I yowled getting the apprentices attention as lunged at Breezeheart, barreling him over.

The two apprentices scampered over and Jetpaw joined my team and Celestinepaw joined the other team. It was unfair I had an apprentice on my team and they had 1 apprentice and 2 well-seasoned warriors, but I was well-seasoned too battle training in the dark has its perks.

I was smaller but not faster than Breezeheart but I knew for a fact I could jump higher than that mini cheetah. We squared off for at least a second until he lunged at me, quickly I leaped in the air and landed on his back grabbing his scruff in my small jaws. He went to drop on his back so I leaped off letting him fall on to the ground hard, I heard his back smack the ground and winced. He laid there for second so I ran speedily around him to confuse him, when he went to leap at me I jumped crashing into his stomach and pinning him.

"Riverstar get off!" he hissed trying to push me off which he did succeed in doing

I looked around to Widowheart pinning Jetpaw and Celestinepaw even though she was on her team, Widowheart was quick and agile also very ruthless in battle. I looked at the sun it was just getting ready to set, so about time we should start going. I flicked my tail for Widowheart to let the apprentices up, knowing she would torture them if I didn't tell her not to.

"Time to get ready for the gathering my flawless clan!" I yowled curling my tail over my back

I sprinted out of the clearing my cats streaming behind me making a mismatched flag swerving through the trees. I checked to see if all of the cats I had chosen and the four kits had come, just to be sure know cat decided it would be fun to prank one of us. We padded through the green leafy forest, the suns fading rays shining through the leaves. I saw the lake shining with the trees reflecting in it. I ran and landed on top of the fallen tree and walked to the island my cats following.

When my clan and I reached the clearing in the island, Ravenscratch flicked my shoulder I switched my sea green gaze at him. He flicked his tail at the other clans, they sat there hushed their gazing burning into my fur. I nodded to Ravenscratch, and padded to the tree which the leaders sat. I bunched my legs and leaped on to a branch next to Wildstar.

I ran my blue grey paw over my grey tipped ears, I switched my gaze to look at Wildstar. He nodded to the other leaders, Sparkstar stood up getting ready to announce.

"Cats the gather is starting!" he yowled looking down on the cats as he sat back down silently.

Without asking I stood up the moon's dim rays of light turning my pelt a blue silver in color. I glared down at the cats trying to look intimidating besides my small size.

"Ice Clan has been doing fantastic, we have two new warriors and three new apprentices. Breezeheart, Tabbyleaf, Celestinepaw, Jetpaw and Gempaw! We have also found four kits one of each clan is suppose, Silverkit, Otterkit, Shatteredkit and Hiddenkit please step forward" I meowed my voice strong and intimidating, I sighed as I saw the four kits step up they have grown on me.

I looked at the cats below me who looked back at me with surprise glittering in every single one of their eyes beside my own clans.

"How do we know you didn't take them!?" hissed Maplefur of deputy of Thunder Clan her fur was puffed out her green eyes glinting with suspicion and hatred.

**Eek! I ran out of ideas for my story, so if you could help me with ideas that would be absolutely fantastic! You might be wondering why Maplefur hates Riverstar it's because Maplefur has had an extremely hard life and it took a while for her to get her position in her clan, and Riverstar just came probably 40 moons younger than her and became leader with a snap of her fingers. Have any ideas for me on what to happen? **


	15. Death

**WILDSTAR'S POV**

I sat in my den on the Highledge, every sense the gathering I've had a strange bump on my stomach and a sharp pain in my stomach. Squirreltail one of the oldest cats in the clan but still hasn't retired to elders den, doesnt even have a idea what it is. Neither does Nightleaf her very intelligent appreciate.

I'm on my last life I don't know if I will live to see tomorrow, Maplefur my mate and only love will be a great leader even though she has a deep hatred for Ice Clan for some reason. She always had a hatred for them, even though we only saw them two times at the gathering. She wasn't even proud that the leader was my brother's kit.

I felt the pain quicken, the stabbing in my stomach felt so real it was petrifying. It was only a day after the gathering, I didn't know a sickness that could kill so quick. Star Clan has been calling me for a while so it is about time I answer them with my own death.

I closed my wide pale blue eyes for the last time, until I open them again in Star Clan. As the darkness pulled me into its eerie depths, I opened my eyes in a new world the world of Star Clan. I heard the screech of my kit Splashpaw, she must have spotted my body. Sad but true, when is life ever good _happiness only comes from suffering of others._

**MAPLEFUR'S POV**

I ran up to my mate's den as I heard our daughter's screech. I raced to the den to see dark ginger tabby kit standing over him her tears making a puddle on his dark brown red tabby fur. His once striking pale blue eyes closed and he had a small smile on his face.

I squeaked I couldn't talk it was to real and raced to my daughter and deceased mate, at that moment Squirreltail bounded in alerted by our shrieks her pale ginger fur messed up as if she just got up. Her icy blue eyes studying us she bowed her pale ginger head flicked her tail and walked out the den, like nothing happened as if she knew this was going to happen.

I was going to be leader I thought, I would finally be able to get revenge on Ice Clan and Riverstar she would do anything for her kits and Ravenscratch. Perfect way to end her precious life or at least ruin it, just like she did mine, she still doesn't know why I hate her she just has to think of all those things her father did to me. Iceclaw had carried Wildstar's cold heavy body out of my new den well I was lost in my thoughts.

I realize it is my duty to inform the clan about the tragic death of my "mate" and our leader and I need to appoint a deputy to help lead the clan. I felt Otterpaw's piecing amber gaze burn into my fur as I bounded to the Highledge, he was made an apprentice last night after the gathering his mentor is Iceclaw the soon to be deputy I thought. He was different sense he came back from Ice Clan more mysterious, he didn't talk to the other apprentices even thought my daughter was head over paws for him.

"Clan please gather" my voice echoed in the hollow bouncing back as a soft voice but with a slight crack and edge to it. I watched as the cats stopped what they were doing and gathered under the ledge. "Are beloved leader, Wildstar has passed away do to an unknown illness. I will be traveling to get my nine stars after this announcement but before I must appoint a new deputy" I stopped and gazed down at my cats to see who would make a good deputy.

"I say these words before Star Clan that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of Thunder Clan will be Iceclaw!" I yowled letting the name slip off my tongue like a drop of water off a leaf.

I let the clan cheer as I silently sneaked out of the hollow followed by Squirreltail are fur sticking out but the cats to busy celebrating to notice. To go receive my nine lives which Wildstar would probably give me one of my nine lives, I purred at the thought as I silently stalked through the dense undergrowth Squirreltail's fluffy ginger tail lashing as if she was mad.

Then I suddenly spotted what she was looking at it was Yarrow Ice Clan's only elder battered his black and white pelt barely recognizable under the blood that poured from the deep scratches scattered over his body. I heard a crash as cats bounded out of the bushes screaming "YARROW!" as if the deceased tom would answer them.

I turned to come face to face with Riverstar her dark grey blue fur swaying as her wide forest green eyes narrowed at the scene of me and a medicine cat with a brutally murdered member of her clan. She didn't say anything but I saw what she way thinking, by her body language. Her claws slipped out pulling grass out of the groun.

"Breezeheart, one second let me make sure it's safe" she meowed flicking her tail at me and Squirreltail, as to signal us to run before the rest of the patrol came. Knowing the patrol would probably attack us, I nodded to Squirreltail.

She nodded back to me her icy blue eyes glittered with fear as she looked at Riverstar's small-frame. I raced away my long fluffy dark ginger tail flying out behind me my piecing forest green eyes squinted against the long grass that whipped across my face. Squirreltail soon ran in front of me with her Wind Clan like speed her squirrel like tail whipping just a mouse-tail away from my nose.

We kept running at full speed I veered to the right and ran straight into a dark grey she-cat with piecing forest green eyes. I quickly looked to see Squirreltail who had ran straight into a tall golden tabby tom.

**Alliances **

**Thunder Clan**

**Leader: Maplestar- Fluffy red tabby she-cat with forest green eyes**

**Deputy: Iceclaw- Pure white tom with a black stripe running from his pink nose to his tail tip and icy blue eyes (Apprentice Otterpaw)**

**Medicine Cat: Squirreltail- Pale ginger tabby she-cat with a fluffy ginger tail and icy blue eyes**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: Nightleaf- Jet black tom with fern green eyes**

**WARRIORS**

**Fallingheart- Pale grey she-cat with white paws and blue eyes (Apprentice: Ebonypaw)**

**Silverstone- Silver tabby tom with icy blue eyes and white paws (Apprentice: Cloudpaw)**

**Blazingfire- Red tabby tom with forest green eyes**

**Swiftbolt- Black and white tom with striking amber eyes (Apprentice: Splashpaw)**

**Stormtail- Dark grey tom with stormy grey eyes**

**Spottedfire- Black tom with red and pale ginger flecks and amber eyes**

**Pumastripe- Pale brown tom with a dark brown stripe running from his tail tip to his nose and green eyes (Apprentice: Lakepaw)**

**Morningmist- Yellow tabby she-cat with smoky grey stripes and grey eyes (Apprentice: Hopepaw)**

**Mossyleaf- Brown tabby tom with white paws and underbelly with moss green eyes**

**Shiningheart- Pure white she-cat with moss green eyes and dark ginger patches**

**Sunstream- Pale ginger tabby she-cat with white patches and pale blue eyes**

**APPRENTICES**

**Hopepaw- Silver tabby she-cat with pale grey eyes and icy blue eyes**

**Lakepaw- Pale grey tom with silver tabby patches dark blue pool like eyes**

**Splashpaw- Dark ginger she-cat with fur that sticks up in all directions and green eyes**

**Otterpaw- Lean dark brown tom with wide piecing amber eyes**

**Cloudpaw- Fluffy white she-cat with yellow paws and pale blue eyes**

**Ebonypaw- Jet black tom with white dash on chest and striking amber eyes**

**QUEENS  
>Moonshine- Jet black she-cat with silver paws and silvergrey eyes (Mate: Blazingfire)**

**Kits: Clearkit- Black she-cat with light blue eyes so light that they are almost white. Crimsonkit- Blood red tabby tom with sliver/grey eyes. Echokit- Beautiful silver tabby she-cat with red ears and tail tip and forest green eyes**

**ELDERS**

**Honeysong- Honey colored she-cat with amber eyes**

**Leaftail- Brown tom with patches of fur missing and dull ice blue eyes**

**River Clan**

**Leader: Hailstar- Fluffy white she-cat with striking amber eyes**

**Deputy: Rainpuddle- Blue/grey tom with brown paws and amber eyes**

**Medicine Cat: Oakleaf- Huge dark brown tom with jagged black stripes and forest green eyes**

**WARRIORS**

**Tigerlily- Dark brown she-cat with black stripes and forest green eyes**

**Snowshadow- Black and white tom with green eyes (Apprentice: Shiningpaw)**

**Darkfur- Jet black tom with dark blue eyes**

**Leafblade- Pale grey she-cat with leaf green eyes and razor sharp claws (Apprentice: Shatteredpaw)**

**Blizzardpelt- Pure white tom with ice blue eyes and a ginger streak on his cheek**

**Spruceleaf- Dark ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Apprentice: Berrypaw)**

**Jayfrost- Handsome silver tabby tom with white paws and ears with dark blue eyes (Apprentice: Squirrelpaw)**

**Ferntail- Pale grey she-cat with a feathery tail and fern green eyes (Apprentice: Dragonpaw)**

**Thistlefur- Fluffy dark grey tom with sharp claws and sea green eyes (Apprentice: Streampaw)**

**Skybird- White she-cat with amber eyes**

**Dappledfang- White tom with ginger and black flecks with leaf green eyes**

**Lightspirit- Beautiful white she-cat with stunning blue eyes and pale ginger ears and paw**

**APPRENTICES**

**Dragonpaw- Small black she-cat with silver/grey eyes and a long tail**

**Squirrelpaw- Pale ginger tom with a long puffy ginger tail and icy blue eyes**

**Berrypaw- White tom with silver tabby patches and dark blue eyes**

**Shiningpaw- White she-kit with pale ginger streaks and icy blue eyes**

**Streampaw- Silver tabby tom with white paws and dark blue eyes.**

**Shatteredpaw- Stunning lithe white she-kit with two jagged black stripes running down her flanks and stunning dark blue eyes.**

**QUEENS**

**Rosethorn- Red she-cat with leaf green eyes (Mate: Rainpuddle)  
>Kits: Redkit- Red tom with amber eyes. Swirlkit- Bluegrey she-kit with a brown swirl on her forehead and leaf green eyes**

**ELDERS**

**Echoscream- A once pretty pale grey she-cat with black paws and icy blue eyes**

**Riverripple- Dark grey tom with a bushy tail and leaf green eyes**

**Shadow Clan**

**Leader: Shadestar- Jet black she-cat with a white slash of fur over her icy blue eyes**

**Deputy: Runningpath- Lithe dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Medicine Cat: Greyleaf- Pale grey tom with dark grey stripes and leaf green eyes**

**WARRIORS**

**Swiftwind- Black and white tom with icy blue eyes**

**Mintleaf- Pale grey she-cat with white speckles**

**Coldeyes- Pure white tom with piecing ice blue eyes**

**Midnightfur- Jet black she-cat with dark blue eyes (Apprentice: Riverpaw)**

**Blackcrow- Raven black tom with amber eyes (Apprentice: Hiddenpaw)**

**Smokecloud- Smokey grey tom with a white tail and leaf green eyes**

**Blackstripe- Dark brown tom with long jagged black stripes and dark amber eyes**

**Raggedspirit- Shaggy dark grey tom with black stripes and icy blue eyes**

**Palefeather- Pale grey almost white she-cat with dark grey stripes and blue eyes**

**Redsky- Dark red tabby tom with leaf green eyes (Apprentice: Wolfpaw)**

**Nightbreeze- Grey she-cat with black specks and sky blue eyes**

**Bramblethorn- Brown tabby tom with piecing amber eyes (Apprentice: Venompaw)**

**Darksoul- Jet black she-cat with a dark grey heart on her chest and piecing green eyes**

**APPRENTICES**

**Venompaw- Raven black tom with a white chin and icy blue eyes**

**Wolfpaw- Dark grey tom with white patches and green eyes**

**Riverpaw- Small pale grey she-cat with dark grey stripes and wide ice blue eyes**

**Hiddenpaw- Jet black she-cat with dazzling dark blue eyes and flaming red ears and tail tip.**

**QUEENS**

**Hollyberry- Pale grey she-cat with holly green eyes (Mate: Smokecloud)**

**Firebird- Fiery red tabby she-cat with stunning forest green eyes (Mate: Runningpath)**

**Kits: Dawnkit- Lithe fiery red she-kit with pale ginger paws and forest green eyes. Duskkit- Dark brown tom with jagged ginger stripes and amber eyes.**

**ELDERS**

**Pepperfur- Dark red tom with black specks and amber eyes**

**Forestgaze- Light brown tabby she-cat with stunning forest green eyes**

**Coalfur- Jet black tom with a pale grey under coat and grey eyes**

**Wind Clan**

**Leader: Sparkstar- Fiery red tom with emerald green eyes and a white forepaw**

**Deputy: Bluepool- Pale grey/blue she-cat with dark blue eyes**

**Medicine Cat: Nightsky- Fluffy jet black she-cat with leaf green eyes**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: Cloudberry- Fluffy white she-cat with icy blue eyes and bright pink nose**

**WARRIORS**

**Dewdrop- Pale grey she-cat with light blue eyes (Apprentice: Silverpaw)**

**Mousewhisker- Mouse brown tom with moss green eyes**

**Thornleaf- Light brown tabby tom with jagged dark brown stripes and leaf green eyes**

**Stripedheart- Pale grey tom with jagged black stripes and icy blue eyes**

**Fireshadow- Ginger tabby tom with emerald green eyes (Apprentice: Snowpaw)**

**Pumpkinfur- Pale ginger she-cat with light amber eyes**

**Redtail- Dark grey tom with a long flaming red tail**

**Dragonflight- White tom with sliver/grey eyes and pale grey paws (Apprentice: Fuzzypaw)**

**Clawstrike- Black she-cat with long jagged white stripes and grey/silver eyes**

**Adderstrike- Black she-cat with red dapples and white underbelly and paws with amber eyes**

**Emberfur- Dark grey tom with a red under coat and light amber eyes (Apprentice: Mudpaw)**

**Startledfawn- Pale brown she-cat with white dots, underbelly and ears with wide amber eyes**

**APPRENTICES**

**Fuzzypaw- Fluffy grey tom with wide blue eyes**

**Snowpaw- Fluffy pure white she-cat with wide dark blue eyes**

**Silverpaw- Pure white tom with silver stripes and ice blue eyes**

**Mudpaw- Fluffy pale brown she-cat with wide amber eyes**

**QUEENS**

**Runningdeer- Dark brown she-cat with white paws and wide pale amber eyes (Mate: Sparkstar)**

**Kits: Stagkit- Handsome dark brown tom with a white tail tip and emerald green eyes. Blazingkit- Stunning fiery red tabby she-cat with wide amber eyes**

**Ice Clan**

**Leader: Riverstar- thick-furred grey/blue she-cat with sea green eyes and a long scar running from the neck to the tail base**

**Deputy: Ravenscratch- black tom with fiery amber eyes, and a scar from his ear to his neck**

**Medicine Cat: Icewish- deaf white she cat with blue eyes and a scar running across her throat**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: Gempaw- Fluffy jet black she-kit with emerald green eyes.**

**WARRIORS**

**Sparrowfeather- Long-haired black she-cat with a white slash on her chest and pale blue eyes (Apprentice: Jetpaw)**

**Widowheart- Black she-cat with an unusual white marking on her back and bright amber eyes**

**Ivyscar- Bulky, dark gray tabby tom with white paws and icy blue eyes**

**Lunar-Eclipse- Small, pale gray tabby she-cat with blue-gray eyes (Apprentice: Celestinepaw)**

**Nightshade- scrawny black tom with icy blue eyes**

**Dashfur- huge black tom with white paws and blue eyes**

**Tabbyleaf- pale brown she-cat with jagged black stripes and dark amber eyes**

**Breezeheart- Jet black tom with emerald green eyes and dark grey around eyes**

**Onyxeyes- jet black she-cat with a dark grey patch over her dark brown almost black eyes**

**APPRENTICES**

**Gempaw- Fluffy jet black she-kit with emerald green eyes.**

**Jetpaw- Dark grey tom with jagged black stripes and icy blue eyes. **

**Celestinepaw- Pale grey she-cat with icy blue eyes and jet black ears**

**QUEENS**

**Riverstar****-thick-furred grey/blue she-cat with sea green eyes and a long scar running from the neck to the tail base (Mate: Ravenscratch)**

**Kits- ****Moonkit- Jet black tom with long-legs and silver stripes on tail with stormy grey eyes. Silentkit- Pure white she-cat with a black tail and a black splotch over one of her dazzling blue eyes. Stormkit- Fluffy pale grey tom with piecing amber eyes. Featherkit- thick-furred grey/blue she-cat with forest green eyes.**

**Willowleaf- ****Small pale grey tabby she cat with wide blue eyes (Mate: Breezeleaf)**

_**How was your day? Mine was interesting I went to bed at 3 am and had to get up at 6 am. I was so tired I almost fell asleep in first hour, then I had a head ache and now I want to through up YAY!**_


	16. Warning?

**RAVENSTAR'S POV**

I watched as Maplefur ran with Squirreltail towards the Moonpool. I wonder what they were going to do. Did Wildstar die? I looked at the bleeding body of Yarrow, his black and white fur matted with the thick liquid of blood. I looked up as Tabbyleaf and Breezeheart scampered into the small space between to giant oaks their faces dropping one in confusion, one in anger.

"W-What happened?" stammered Breezeheart his emerald green eyes clouded and fur bristled.

"What do you think happened!?" hissed Tabbyleaf his sister before she turned around and stalked away in anger, her pale brown tabby pelt melting into the shadows.

I stared in silence, but I felt a presence next to me. I thought it was Breezeheart, but it was slightly faded young black and white tom with shiny blue eyes, his eyes shined brightly and held a shimmer of wiseness that no living cat has ever possessed. He flicked Breezeheart's jet black shoulder with his black and white tail. Breezeheart turned around in surprise, the toms green eyes lit up as he saw the spirit of black and white tom Yarrow.

"Stay strong, young one" meowed spirit Yarrow, he licked Breezeheart on the shoulder bowed his head to me as he disappeared into thin air like nothing ever happened not a trace of his ghostly presence.

Breezeheart cast his emerald gaze to his jet black paws; I watched him for a minute and walked back to camp feeling as if he needed time alone. I padded through the woods my blue grey fur blending in with the shadows. I took a slight detour to the deep cold river. I walked on to the sandy bank and looked into the rapidly moving water. The thing that took me to this place, but also almost took my life away.

I sat there staring at blue black water thinking about my life it had been a good life so far. I had kits, a mate, and was a leader of strong fearless clan, but yet I still felt as if my life wasn't complete like there was something missing. My kits were pride and joy tomorrow I was going to apprentice them. I still was thinking of their mentors, even though I was their mother and it was against the warrior code Moonkit was going to be my apprentice.

I thought about why I had them, I had them because something gave me the feeling that if I didn't have them then I wouldn't have them later. I watched the river as the darkness of the night started coming, the darkness tucking the sun in. I gently lay down and closed my sea green eyes letting my dream world carry me away.

I hissed in pain as a felt a pair of paws slam down on my shoulders. I opened my sea green eyes to find a tall white tom with a black stripe running down his back sitting next to me. He switched his icy gaze to me, I know those eyes they look so familiar suddenly it hit me, like a monster slamming straight into my face.

"Icekit….." I whispered softly, my eyes widened as I realized it was the brother I thought was dead

His eyes widened with surprise, as he flicked his tail for another cat to come out. He was a small black tom with fern green eyes. _My_ brothers there alive! I thought as I jumped to my paws and watched the two tom's eyes widened with surprise.

"Brothers… I've missed you" I purred nuzzling their chests they stiffened as I touched them.

Suddenly, I realized two enemy warriors were on Ice Clan territory. Then me the leader was allowing it, I hissed and narrowed my sea green eyes. Their gazes suddenly widened more, at my quick change in attitude.

"Riverstar, calm down we came to warn you" Nightleaf I think that was his Medicine Cat name meowed his fern like gaze calming me down, but also sending me back to my kit-hood when we used to play together in the nursery.

"Yes, you should thank us. The deputy AND medicine cat of another enemy clan are helping you save your clans life." Iceclaw hissed his icy gaze sending chills down my spine.

"Fine, I accept your help! But what are you warning me from?" I meowed letting my thick fur lay flat on my back.

"Maplestar is planning an attack tonight at moon high" Nightleaf meowed shaking his raven black fur out as if moss was on it.

I was taken back. Maplestar, so that does mean Wildstar died. I then processed that Maplestar was also planning to slaughter my clan and I tonight. I should have notice the hostile look her gaze when I let her go.

"I have to go! Thanks, my dear brothers" I meowed loudly bounding off before they got a chance to say anything else.

I ran to camp, my paws barely touching the ground as I sprinted. I crashed through the under growth and weaved around trees, finally I burst into my camp's clearing. I spotted the Ice Rock and bounded to it weaving around my clan-mates. I bunched my muscles I sailed on top of the Ice Rock, my paws almost sliding out from under me.

"Cats gather now!" I yowled my voice echoing in the small clearing, my clan-mates gathered their expressions confused.

Ravenscratch, leaped up next to me. He licked my cheek and purred I looked into his amber eyes and licked him on the nose. Icewish and Gempaw took their spot on the smaller rock next to the Ice Rock.

"Cats I have 4 apprentice ceremonies, but also two very grave pieces of information." I meowed watching the cats' faces going to excited then anger.

"Nightshade you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will mentor Featherpaw. Nightshade you shown yourself that you are skilled, loyal and wise. And now I ask you to pass all you know to this apprentice" I meowed as I watched the blue grey apprentice touch noses with the scrawny black tom both shining with happiness.

"Widowheart you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will mentor Stormpaw. Widowheart you shown yourself that you are bold and highly intelligent. And now I ask you to pass all you know to this apprentice" I purred as the dark black she-cat's amber eyes shined brightly as she bumped noses with my fluffy grey son.

"Onyxeyes you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will mentor Silentpaw. Onyxeyes you have shown yourself that you are light-hearted, welcoming but deadly in battle. And now I ask you to pass all you know to this apprentice" I purred with happiness as the onyx colored she-cat purred as she touched noses with my small petite daughter.

"I have decided that I will take on another apprentice," I meowed as I heard the gasps of all the cats except Icewish sense she can't hear. "I will mentor Moonpaw. I will pass all of my skills to this apprentice." I continued as I leaped down in front of my son. I looked straight into his stormy grey eyes they shined with surprise and happiness. I gently tapped my blue nose to his black one and purred.

"But dear clan that is not all, for Thunder Clan will be attacking at moon high. And are only elder Yarrow as passed away." I yowled my voice slicing through the voices of the other cats.

They stopped what they were doing and looked at me. They started chanting their voicing rising thirsty for blood it sent chills down my spine _we are untouchable_! They calmed down all of their claws out and fur puffed out, making each one twice their size.

**Hai friends! I did my bio, you might want to check it out sense I have future stories at the very bottom if you're interested at what I'm writing next. I had so much fun today it's so funny this one girl that sits are across from me was writing a love letter to my best guy-friend. So I'm just sitting their laughing my butt off, then I ask her why she thinks he's cute. So she sits there staring at him for 5 minutes deciding if he was cute or not. But that's not the funniest part she got so jealous because whenever me and my best guy-friend look at each other in class we wave. So I waved at him and he waved back, she got so mad at me because she thought I was flirting with him.**

**How was your day?**

**-Raveny**


	17. RIVERSTAR NOOO

**SPLASH'S POV**

My amber red eyes widened, as I heard the words that came from my brother's mate's mouth. I leaned on to father's black shoulder, signing I thought if I should ask if I could join the battle. I lifted my head and let the light breeze blow my ears back. I felt my father push me off him and saw out the corner of my eye him and my mother standing up.

"Riverstar, we wish to become elders" he meowed his voice cracked at the end and his silver muzzle raised in the air, his eyes shined with something I couldn't place.

"Well not surprising, I was going to make you warriors. But now I can tell that your age is showing, so I'm completely encouraging you too" Riverstar yowled above her clan who was chatting with one another, making a lot of noise but they quieted down as they heard Riverstar's strong commanding voice.

"Moonpaw, show them their nests in the elder's den" I heard Riverstar meow to her apprentice and son, who ran over to my parents and guided them to the elder's den. He happily chatted with them on the way over their his head and tail high like is mother's is always.

Speaking of his mother I saw her heading towards me her head raised I saw that her kit Featherpaw was mirroring her. They looked exactly the same except the scars that Riverstar bore on her pelt and body, the one that ran down her body showed the most. I saw her flick her sea green gaze at her kit, looked at me flicked her tail and side-leaped at her kit tackling her, the young apprentice screeched in surprise.

"Mommy, stop! DADDY HELP" I heard Featherpaw screech, but I was not able to see her under Riverstar's small lithe body.

I heard Riverstar's light chuckle as she got off her kit then licked her on the head, and turned around to pad towards. She sat down next to me her gaze following her blue grey kit as she ran to her new mentor who looked up from his meal with Onyxeyes in surprise.

"Splash, are fighting in the battle?" I heard her meow her green gaze still not on me, but on Willowleaf and Breezeheart sharing tongues. Her gaze telling me that something wasn't right, that maybe Breezeheart was cheating on my dear little sister.

"I hope so," I replied my voice shook with fear, I tried to stop it from shaking but it wouldn't.

I can't imagine the clans fighting each other, but things happen I guess. I saw that Riverstar switched her gaze back to me, studying me making me feel uneasy. I noticed her eyes they looked clouded slightly misty as she looked at me, the piercing green they usually are was dulled to a mint.

"Then go get rest, I don't need friends dying on me" Riverstar meowed her grey blue pelt shimmering she winked an eye at me. Then padded to her den her head and tail held high like always.

**HIDDENPAW'S POV**

_I have to get to Thunder Clan I promised I would meet Otterpaw there sun down,_ my thought_s _rushed through my head. I promised I would Shatteredpaw too as I looked to see the small white and black she-cat behind me. We ran down the bank of the river water spraying me lightly on the side, heading the direction of Thunder Clan territory. I saw Otterpaw's small brown body, and Silverpaw's white and silver body sitting playing the lake's water.

"Hey mouse-brains" I meowed as I bounded towards them, flicking the red tip of my tail.

"Hi friends" Shatteredpaw meowed flicking her white tail in greeting.

"Otter, what is so important that you had to call us here?" Silverpaw meowed who stopped staring at the lake to turn his icy gaze to Otterpaw.

"Ice Clan, is getting attacked tonight. My clan hates them so we are heading there now, but not attacking till moon-high," Otterpaw whispered his eyes round and like pools of amber.

"No not Stormpaw" Shatteredpaw hissed lashing her tail, her dark blue eyes narrowed

"What about Featherpaw!?" hissed Silverpaw his fur bristled

"Umm sorry but I think Silentpaw is more important" Otterpaw meowed calmly

"Excuse me what about Moonpaw" I hissed lashing my black and red tail

"Let's go get them then!" Silverpaw meowed bolting towards Ice Clan territory.

We had no choice, but to follow him. So I took after him Otterpaw and Shatteredpaw on my heels. The green forest was like a fast moving picture. We moved so quick it was ridiculous we came to the river that ran in between Ice Clan and Thunder Clan's border.

"We are gonna have to swim" meowed Shatteredpaw swishing her tail as she leaped fearlessly into the dark depths of the river.

I shuffled on my paws as I watched her swim strongly through the rapid water. That could easily carry a young cat, but that was the last thing I thought as Silverpaw pushed me in to the icy river. I swam not very well but I did I kept my black head over the water. Sometimes the water would hit my red-tipped ears, I felt Otterpaw and Silverpaw at my sides. Silverpaw swam almost as strong as Shatteredpaw.

We made into the bank pulling are selves out of the freezing river. Not wasting a moment, we took off towards to the clearing where Ice Clan slept. I weaved through the tree only running into a few, but the thorns lightly scratched me on the side.

We busted into the clearing the cats eyes landing on us, but what they didn't know that Thunder Clan was pouring in from the other side of the clearing. I saw a ginger shape leap onto the Ice Rock, just as Riverstar walked out from underneath it. The ginger shape bunched her legs ready to pounce on the unexpecting leader.

"Riverstar watch out!" The other three apprentices and I yowled just as the ginger shape leaped, and Thunder Clan's battle cry filling the clearing.

**Hai guys! I updated again because I got inspired and had a fun day again today. You know the one girl I was talking about yesterday well she ended up asking my best guy-friend out. Which his response was "No you're weird," I felt so bad but in my mind I was laughing my head off. I also know the reason why he said no. It wasn't just because she was weird, but he likes ME. I found this out because his best friend was talking to me at my locker and he was like you know he likes right. I was speechless so I turned and walked away, then as soon as I heard he said no to that one girl. The first thought that went through my mind was DAAANNNG! If I wasn't just so amazing he wouldn't have said no (Jk, but I am pretty amazing.)**

**How was your day?**

**Who is your favorite character in the Warriors? Scourge he is just so darn cute (What evil people are sexy)**

**-Raveny3 **


	18. Farewell

**This is not the end of the story**

**RIVERSTAR'S POV**

My legs fell from beneath me as the weight crashed down on to my back. I heard Thunder Clan's battle cry echo around the clearing. I tried to figure out who would target me out of all Ice Clan cats. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt sharp needle like claws drag down the side of my spine, and sharp teeth clasp on to my scruff. The pain brought me to tears, I tried to leap up and knock the cat off of me but their grip was to strong.

"How do you like that kitty?" I heard Maplestar's voice rasp in my ear.

I struggled to turn my body to face her, but she kept her grip not allowing me to move. I almost gave up as she started to press her teeth slowly into my neck trying to crush my wind pipe. I felt her weight suddenly leave me as something or some cat barreled her over. As the two cats flew a few fox-lengths away I jumped to my paws to help the cat that saved my life, but I saw Moonpaw and Silentpaw try to fight off Pumastripe one of Thunder Clan's strongest warriors. I saw them struggling so I got threw my small body at the big brown tom.

I dragged my claws across his cheek, well my kits smacked at both of his sides drawing blood onto his sleek brown pelt. He lashed quickly at my face and brought his claws from my ear to my nose blood seeping out of my new wounds. It aggravated me so I leaped over his head and landed squarely on his back. I bashed my paws into his spine, I felt him crumble underneath of me. I knew I had not killed him I just hit one of his pressure points making his legs give out.

Moonpaw looked at me his stormy grey eyes looking surprised and Silentpaw's eyes held fear and amazement as she looked at my battered body. I felt my wounds start to catch up with me, it made me drowsy. I stumbled and my sea green eyes slowly shut as I crashed to the ground out cold.

**RAVENSCRATCH'S POV**

I slammed into Maplestar's body, flying a few fox-lengths away from my Riverstar. I scored my claws down the Thunder Clan leader's startled face. She hissed loudly and slammed her bloody forepaw down on my forehead leaving a bloody paw print on my black fur. I snaked under her legs and slammed upward flinging into the air, little did I know that was what she wanted to happen. She flew into the air with grace and came down onto my back with her claws gripping into my soft flesh.

I fell limp onto the grassy ground, but she knew what I was doing and she didn't lose her grip. She raked her claws along my spine digging to the bone, she then stopped letting me turn so we were nose to nose. Her eyes softened as if a monster left her but then they hardened again and glinted blood-thirsty.

"I'm sorry I failed you Mom" she whispered as she slashed her need-like claws across my throat.

My vision clouded my mind slowly slipping away, I remember the day I met my mate, my kits, the day my sister and parents came back and especially the day I fell in love with Riverstar. I had to say something to her before I went, even if she couldn't hear me. I felt a new cat near me sniffle it must have been one of my kits because they had Riverstar's sent.

"Goodbye my beloved mate Drowned the leader of Ice Clan" I rasped with last of my strength as my vision finally failed and I joined the ranks of Star Clan.

**OTTERPAW'S POV**

Maplestar banned me from the clan, when she found out I came to warn Ice Clan. The other apprentices that came with me still stayed here even though they weren't banned from their clans. I leaped over a puddle of blood, Ice Clan had a dead deputy and a passed out leader. Widowheart and Breezeheart taking control making sure the clan were in check.

I went to sit by Silentpaw whose snowy white fur dappled with splashes of blood. Her dazzling blue eyes held pain and grief, but held hope too.

"Hi.." I whispered softly to her, she turned her head

"_The maple tree is the death of the river_" she softly meowed to me laying her tail over mine

"_But the river will take the maple tree with it" _the words suddenly came to me finishing what she said.

Her eyes widened with surprise, she gently purred and flicked my nose with my tail. Moonpaw her brother came to join us Hiddenpaw at his side that was soon followed by Featherpaw and Silverpaw.

"I'm sorry about your parents" Silverpaw meowed rising his pure white head

"Why? What's wrong with Ravenscratch?" we heard a weak but familiar voice from behind us

I turned my head to find Riverstar's small framed body standing behind us. I saw Moonpaw gently stand up look his mother in the eyes and nuzzled her like he was still a kit. My eyes caught Stormpaw and Shatteredpaw playing cat and mouse by the apprentice den. It angered me Stormpaw's mother almost got killed and his dad is dead how is he playing!?

"Mommy, Daddy's gone he joined Star Clan" I heard Featherpaw whisper and Riverstar's slight gasp. "He said goodbye to you but didn't call you by your real name he called you Drowned."

"CATS GET OUT AND SIT VIGIL FOR YOUR FALLEN DEPUTY!" Riverstar yowled her voice surprisingly strong.

I saw the battered cats pour out of their dens. Willowleaf came to talk to Riverstar and Riverstar's kits, they went to sit by Ravenscratch's fallen body. I looked over the hurt cats good thing the first attack was done, but they knew this wasn't the last it wasn't just a battle it was a war.

**Hai peoples! I'm thinking about writing a new story so here are the few ideas I have and I want you to say what one you want me to write next.**

**Warrior In High- Follow Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and Jayfeather through Warrior High. Going to crazy parties by the lead party animals Firestar and Bluestar, and crazy cats out to get them. Will they make it out of their hectic high school? Maybe find love interests on the way?**

**Every Wolf Finds It's Howl- Wolfclaw is the deputy of Shadow Clan, one day he meets a strange loner called Howl. Howl claims to be from the most evil clan Blood Clan that has joined together again to attack the clans. Will Wolfclaw and Howl's strange friendship blossom into something more?**

**Winged Freedom- Wing is a confused tom from a clan called Angel Clan each cat in the clan has wings and is sent to take care of a cat and guide them through life. Wing is set up with hot-headed she-cat called Freedom, he finds her very interesting and wants to talk to her for real. But there is catch that Angel Clan has, the cat they are set up can never see them.**

**The Stars That Gleam In Her Fur- Mousetail, thinks she is a ugly she-cat and nobody likes her. Little does she know the most popular tom in the clan loves her, he always tries to talk to her and become friends with her. But she hisses at him believing that he is only talking to her to make fun of her. Will Blazingleaf be able to bring Mousetail to reality?**

**Ghost- Nightkit always hears a voice in her head it won't leave no matter what. She tries to get it out of her head to be a normal kit but it won't work. One day in a dream after the most tragic experience in her life, she hears the voice in a dream she finds the source. A kit the same age as her with a ghostly white pelt and ghostly white eyes begging for her help to free him from their clutches.**

**The Cursed Full Moon- Moonkit is the odd kit out of the bunch. She was born in the time where she-cats are treated lower than toms and they are only used for kits. At apprentice hood they are paired with another cat of the different gender, sometimes if they are lucky they actually like each other. She wants to be leader but cats say they will never serve under a she-cat. Will she make it? Who will she be paired with?**

**The Misty Fires- What if Bluestar's kits were born after she had become deputy? Mossheart, Stonefur and Mistyfoot are new warriors, just made warriors the other day when their mom brings a fiery red tom called Firepaw into the clan. Will they accept Firepaw? Will something more blossom between some of them?**

**There might be a lot of updates after Thursday till the 28****th**** of December, because I'm heading to Texas to see my Grandma. **

**How was your day?**

**Favorite Warrior Cat couple? Leafpool and Crowfeather, the mean Wind Clan tom and the sweet Thunder Clan medicine cat.**

**-Raveny**


	19. Why Stormpaw?

**MOONPAW'S POV**

I fell asleep against my dad's cold body, but by the time I woke up he was gone buried already. I saw my mom staring at my curled up body beside her I drew my silver-striped tail away from my nose. Then slowly raised my jet black head to look her in the eyes, her eyes held nothing they almost looked hollow.

"Mom, are we going to train today?" I asked as I blinked the drowsiness from my stormy grey eyes

"Yes, go wake Stormpaw and Widowheart" She responded her voice deadly calm not showing any emotion.

I nodded my head slowly studying my mom for a second later I went to wake my older brother and his mentor. _My brother doesn't even care that father died_ I thought angrily as I stalked in to the apprentice den. His fluffy grey body was curled around Shatteredpaw's small-framed body that made me even madder than before. I didn't gently poke him in the ribs I stomped towards his as loud as possible and bit strait into his fluffy grey tail blood-welled up from the small puncture. He jumped up waking the other apprentices, Shatteredpaw looked terrified.

"What was that for!?" he hissed as he unsheathed his claws ready to score them down my face.

"If you were sitting vigil for OUR DEAD father and weren't busy sleeping like a dang badger with your mate I wouldn't have done that!" I spat at him, my fur bristled along my back

He snorted angrily and stalked out of the den, _he probably remembers we have training today_ I thought. I looked at the entrance of the den to see Otterpaw walk in Silentpaw by his side, their fur had a glowing affect when they touched. Silentpaw nodded her head at me and gave a light smile, then walked farther into the den to talk to Hiddenpaw, followed by Otterpaw.

By the time I walked out the den my mom was waiting with Widowheart, as Stormpaw devoured a raven right where MY dead father's body was just a few hours before. I watched as Sparrowfeather, the new deputy of the clan and Jetpaw joined them, finally an apprentice I could get along with. I bounded over to them my black pelt warmed by the dawn sun.

"Sup Jetpaw, Greetings Widowheart, Salutations Sparrowfeather, and Hi Mom" I greeted them all besides Stormpaw who I was still mad at.

"We will be patrolling the river border today" My mom meowed her voice still held no emotion but her eyes didn't look hollow they just looked pained.

Sparrowfeather nodded her fluffy black head in reply and Jetpaw bowed his head in respect of her decision. Well Stormpaw snorted in annoyance, Widowheart's bright amber eyes widened then glinted with something dangerous I only saw in my mom's eyes sometimes.

"What was that?" Widowheart hissed her voice practically dripped with venom

"Well I was just stating that it would be horrible because my mother is terrified of water, but it wouldn't be so bad if she tripped and drowned. Then she could join our father, the deputy in rotten Star Clan." He meowed casually as if it was natural to talk about our mother the leader of Ice Clan to die.

At this point Riverstar's eyes flashed with pain, anger and then just plain deadly fear. As if she knew something we didn't, Widowheart went to speak but Sparrowfeather smacked her fluffy black tail over her mouth. Riverstar opened her mouth to speak showing her pure white long fangs.

"Go see Icewish now" is all she said but her voice was so commanding it would make the Dark Forest itself bow down to her.

"Fine, I'll go see the stupid deaf, mute medicine cat and who stupid apprentice" he spat as he attempted to walk to her den but Riverstar tackled the bigger apprentice tom down.

She had him pinned under her they were nose to nose. Riverstar's eyes glinted with hatred so strong it could kill a cat and it was towards her own son. She placed her paw over his throat and unsheathed her claws, blood started well from where each of her claws were on his throat.

"Go now, get your neck checked out too" She growled at him their eyes staring into each other piecing amber meeting sea green.

She got up all the cats in the clan eyes were on her, as she flicked her tail for her patrol to follow out of camp. Sparrowfeather went to walk in the front with her, well Widowheart dropped back to be at the back of the patrol. Jetpaw and I took the middle, of the patrol we talked in whispers.

"Your mom is amazing" he whispered icy eyes wide in amazement as he looked at my mother

"Does someone have a crush on our leader?" I playfully meowed and shouldered him

"N-no she's too old anyway" he stammered his face practically red

"She's is only 10-15 moons older than you" I replied a smirk plastered on my face

"True, true" he said under his breath

"You could be my new dad" I managed to choke out between laughs

"WHAT!?" he yowled at my remark

It caused all the cats on the patrol to look at us, including Riverstar. Her green eyes confused but she settled her gaze on Jetpaw. Then switched her gaze to me because I was laughing my head off, at the way Jetpaw practically passed out when my mom looked at her.

"Are you okay Jetpaw?" Riverstar meowed softly her eyes shining with understanding.

_She must have heard me and Jetpaw's conversation _she winked an eye at me. _She did hear, and she's playing along. BEST MOM EVER!_ I thought in my head. She went up to and licked Jetpaw's dark grey forward, nuzzling him to make him feel uncomfortable.

"Sparrowfeather I want you to take the middle with Moonpaw because I don't want Jetpaw to get hurt" Riverstar meowed to Sparrowfeather who nodded her head in understanding.

We continued to walk to the river I could her sound of rushing water. I glanced to see Sparrowfeather's eyes glued to Jetpaw and Riverstar. Sparrowfeather looked hilarious trying to silently laugh at my mother fussing over Jetpaw making him feel uncomfortable.

"You heard our conversation too, didn't you?" I asked her

"Yep!" she said between silent laughs her pale blue eyes filled with entertainment.

We soon broke out of the woods and onto the river's sandy banks. I watched as Riverstar wrapped her blue grey tail around Jetpaw's black-striped body causing him to stop. We halted behind them, confused on what's going on in front of Riverstar and Jetpaw.

"Iceclaw Nightleaf!" I heard my mom's voice yowl in joy as she bounded forward, Jetpaw on her heels.

**Leader: Riverstar- thick-furred grey/blue she-cat with sea green eyes and a long scar running from the neck to the tail base (Apprentice: Moonpaw)**

**Deputy: Sparrowfeather- Long-haired black she-cat with a white slash on her chest and pale blue eyes (Apprentice: Jetpaw)**

**Medicine Cat: Icewish- deaf white she cat with blue eyes and a scar running across her throat**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: Gempaw- Fluffy jet black she-kit with emerald green eyes.**

**WARRIORS**

**Splash- Red tabby she-cat with amber/red eyes and paws dipped in white**

**Widowheart- Black she-cat with an unusual white marking on her back and bright amber eyes (Apprentice: Stormpaw)**

**Ivyscar- Bulky, dark gray tabby tom with white paws and icy blue eyes**

**Lunar-Eclipse- Small, pale gray tabby she-cat with blue-gray eyes (Apprentice: Celestinepaw)**

**Nightshade- scrawny black tom with icy blue eyes (Apprentice: Featherpaw)**

**Dashfur- huge black tom with white paws and blue eyes**

**Tabbyleaf- pale brown she-cat with jagged black stripes and dark amber eyes**

**Breezeheart- Jet black tom with emerald green eyes and dark grey around eyes**

**Onyxeyes- jet black she-cat with a dark grey patch over her dark brown almost black eyes (Apprentice: Silentpaw)**

**APPRENTICES**

**Otterpaw- Lean dark brown tom with wide piecing amber eyes (Former Thunder Clanner)**

**Moonpaw- Jet black tom with long-legs and silver stripes on tail with stormy grey eyes.**

**Silentpaw- Pure white she-cat with a black tail and a black splotch over one of her dazzling blue eyes **

**Stormpaw- Fluffy pale grey tom with piecing amber eyes**

**Featherpaw- thick-furred grey/blue she-cat with forest green eyes**

**Gempaw- Fluffy jet black she-kit with emerald green eyes**

**Jetpaw- Dark grey tom with jagged black stripes and icy blue eyes**

**Celestinepaw- Pale grey she-cat with icy blue eyes and jet black ears**

**QUEENS**

**Willowleaf- Small pale grey tabby she cat with wide blue eyes (Mate: Breezeleaf)**

**ELDERS**

**Blizzard- Pure white she-cat with pale grey tabby patches and wide blue eyes**

**Blood- Jet black tom with red paws, red rings around tail tip and around eye, amber/red eyes**


	20. Love?

**RIVERSTAR'S POV**

"Mom, who are they?" I heard Moonpaw ask from somewhere behind me

I nuzzled Iceclaw's chest and licked Nightleaf's fluffy jet black head. I saw out of the corner of my eye Jetpaw lashing his tail, almost smacking Sparrowfeather as she ran to my side.

"Riverstar I didn't know clan leaders made friends with the medicine cat and deputy of another clan" she joked her pale blue eyes wide open and full of joy but also confusion.

"That is actually what we came to talk about" Nightleaf meowed his leaf green eyes watery and his voice cracked at the very end.

"Hmm?" Moonpaw bounced to Jetpaw's side a fox-length away.

"We were exiled from the clan because Maplestar found out we told you about the attack. She then attacked us but me being my amazing self, won the fight and we ran to are younger sister which somehow is you" Iceclaw meowed with his award winning cockiness.

"Is that so?" I meowed my eyes narrowing at Thunder Clan's border with deep hatred of my former clan.

"How many times do I have to say it sister?" Nightleaf growled playfully batting his paws at his me .

"Fine. Follow me kitties! Jetpaw and I will take front, Moonpaw and Sparrowfeather guard them" I commanded pointing my tail at my older brothers as I took the front with Jetpaw.

We padded through the forest are paws making soft thumps against the soft leafy ground. I looked over to my right to see Jetpaw's icy blue eyes glued to my scarred grey blue pelt. I gently tapped him on the shoulder, I felt his dark grey body jump and I quietly laughed at his reaction.

"Start staring at cats your own age, mister" I joked his eyes widened in shock at what I said to him.

I snapped my head back to hear the cats behind me burst out laughing at what I said. Moonpaw was pretty much crying and my brother were laughing their heads off. Then there was Sparrowfeather who was rolling on the ground her loud laugh echoing in the silent forest.

"Well you are only 12 moons older than me, love" Jetpaw meowed his voice filled with joy as his jagged black striped pelt shined in the ray of sunlight.

His statement caused me to widen my eyes, the cats behind me being the mature creatures they started laughing even harder at his reply. I looked at Jetpaw he had a smirk on his face, I laughed too. Then Ravenscratch flashed in my mind, and it instantly turned my blood cold. I wiped the smile off my face and continued to walk.

"Stop laughing and wipe the smiles off your face. The keep walking" I meowed coldly looking over my shoulder I dragged my sea green gaze of them coldly as they got and started to walk.

We walked into the camp all cats eyes were on Iceclaw and Nightleaf. I glared at them making them turn their gazes away, the power of my glaring is on real. I went to walk to my den but as I did, I was blocked by Jetpaw's dark grey and jagged black stripped body.

"You might want to tell them why they are here" he advised his tail flicking at my brothers.

Without going onto Ice Rock I made my announcement right on the ground, "My brothers will be staying here for right now, they were exiled from Thunder Clan for helping us in the battle" I yowled my voice echoing in the silent clearing.

I padded to my den all of the cats' gazes watching me confused as I stalked into the shadows of my den. I didn't say another word the rest of the day, but I did sit out of my den and watch my clan share tongues and talk to each other. I did have to get up at one point because of the apprentices.

**FEATHERPAW'S POV**

I watched as Moonpaw and Jetpaw padded over to the apprentice den. All of the other apprentices even the visitor ones, were sitting here already getting ready for the annual apprentice talk. Its where us apprentices share are secrets and all this other stuff.

"Sup kitties" greeted Jetpaw as he sat beside me, he most of got the kitties part from my mother

Moonpaw sat beside of him and was next to Gempaw. We all sat in the dim large apprentice den which was inside a giant fallen oak. It was half in the camp and half out of the camps bramble walls. I waited for one of us to begin. I was about to when I saw Celestinepaw get up to talk.

"Welcome apprentices to the annual apprentice gathering. First today we will share crushes starting Moonpaw" she meowed sitting back down wrapping her pale grey tail around her paws.

"Celestinepaw" he meowed confidently raising his head running stormy grey eyes over all the apprentices then stopping to stare at Celestinepaw whose icy blue eyes widened but her eyes were filled with something that I couldn't place then I found out _Lust_.

"Well I'm not allowed to have a mate but I would pick Nightleaf, Riverstar's brother" she meowed her emerald gaze staring at her paws.

Some of the apprentices whooped, I stared at her she LIKED the Thunder Clan's medicine cat. I was also surprised by her confidence to tell us she likes him and that she picked a grown cat as her crush.

Next was my sister Silentpaw, she looked up with confidence and wrapped her midnight black tail around Otterpaw.

"Otterpaw" she purred as she stared at Otterpaw love is all that was placed in her dazzling blue eyes. They met each other's eyes it was like a lakes shore meeting the reeds on the bank.

I heard our over-protective brother Moonpaw growl and glare at Otterpaw who glared right back. I ran my eyes over the other apprentices, their eyes' all wide. Most of them had never heard Silentpaw talk, she rarely did.

"Silentpaw" Otterpaw purred in a 'duh' voice as he wrapped his long sleek blown tail around Silentpaw's tiny white body.

Next was Silverpaw his snowy white pelt glowed in the dim light he smirked at me and winked one of his stunning icy blue eyes at me, it sent chills down my spine.

"Featherpaw the beautiful" his voice came out silky and smooth some of the she-cats glared at me annoyed because Silverpaw, Jetpaw and Otterpaw were probably the most wanted toms in the apprentice den.

"Gempaw" meowed my fluffy grey furred brother Stormpaw he always liked breaking the rules, so it makes sense he picked the medicine cat apprentice.

"Stormpaw" whispered Shatteredpaw her dark blue eyes casted down to her paws

Stormpaw piercing amber gaze switched over to her, his usually hard gaze softened. He gently licked her ear and raised her petite little head with his fluffy grey tail. They then stared deeply into each other's eyes dark blue meeting piercing amber, like an ocean meeting a harsh desert.

"Moonpaw" Hiddenpaw meowed her voice harsh and cold but her dark blue eyes softened as they met my brother's stormy grey ones. It was kind of like a hurricane meeting the dark deep waters.

"Otterpaw" Celestinepaw meowed her voice filled with confidence but her eyes than begun to fill with doubt as she saw Silentpaw's eyes glittered dangerously and Otterpaw lick the black splotch on the top of her head comforting her.

Finally it was my turn to share my crush, I looked directly at Silverpaw and winked one of my sea green eyes.

"Silverpaw the handsome" I meowed finally I had the moment to meet eyes with someone. His ice blue eyes met my sea green ones, like cold ice standing out in the freezing sea.

"Riverstar" Jetpaw meowed his icy blue eyes shut, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"WHAT THE LEADER!?" Silverpaw yowled his eyes wide and fur fluffy up

I saw my mom bound in the den at the sound of Silverpaw's screams. She was small and about the size of Moonpaw so she fit in the not very tall den. Her eyes gleamed as she looked at the apprentices in a circle sitting in the extremely large den.

"Silverpaw, what is so important that you must scream leader at moon high?" she turned her bright green gaze towards the long-legged white tom.

I looked over my mom nose tip to tail tip, she was pretty now that I actually looked at her. Wait she wasn't just pretty she was hot now that I think about it. No wonder dad fell for her and now Jetpaw did. Wait one more second I look exactly like her so that means I'm hot CHA-CHING.

"Well Riverstar I was just a little startled to find out Jetpaw has a crush on you" Silverpaw whispered looking at his paws.

I turned my gaze to see Jetpaw looking at his dark grey paws, his cheeks a rosy red. I laughed when does Jetpaw get embarrassed? Well I never have seen him embarrassed. I see my mom turn around to see Jetpaw looking at his paws.

She quietly walked towards and raised his head with her long blue grey tail, she looked straight into his icy gaze. He looked back at her embarrassment and something else shined in his eyes.

"Little one like I said before stare at cats your own age" my mom meowed softly at him

"Like I said before we are only 12 moons apart, love" Jetpaw smirked as he saw Riverstar's shocked face

"We will see about then, little one" she smirked as she saw his now shocked expression she turned around and confidently walked out of the den head and tail raised like always.

"I cannot believe he just flirted with the fricken leader" Silverpaw meowed.

"Well I found a new dad!" Moonpaw joked causing us all to laugh are hearts out.

**Omg sorry for not updating! Here is an extra-long chapter. I didn't update because I was in Texas for a week then I went to my mom's for a week and didn't have my computer. I've also been obsessed with Wattpad, I don't know why I just am. Literally I have a problem I read for 8 HOURS on Wattpad I mean really? I think I need help. Then I've been obsessed with Finnick and Katniss love stories, and now I read them all the time. I can't believe school starts tomorrow, I just want to crawl in a hole and die. I HATE school with a deep passion no more fun for me. GREAT LIFE ME! LOL. I then just make my life better by just listening to two of the most depressing songs on my phone Mirror by Bruno Mars and Lil Wayne for the second depressing song it was Bed Of Lies by Nicki Minaj and Skylar Grey. **

**LOVE YOU GUYS! 100 REVIEWS YOU ARE FRICKEN AMAZING! YAYAYAYYAYAYAYYAYAY! Just because I got 100 reviews I will be taking requests for what to happen. Also on couples you wonderful people want. **

**Favorite Character In Drowned? Jetpaw he is just so cute and loveable **

**Do you support Riverstar and Jetpaw? Ehh it was fun to write I don't know it's up to you guys if you want it just for a joke or do you want them to really love each other.**

**-Raveny**

**Leader: Riverstar- Stunning thick-furred grey/blue she-cat with sea green eyes and a long scar running from the neck to the tail base (Apprentice: Moonpaw)**

**Deputy: Sparrowfeather- Long-haired black she-cat with a white slash on her chest and pale blue eyes (Apprentice: Jetpaw)**

**Medicine Cat: Icewish- deaf white she cat with blue eyes and a scar running across her throat**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: Gempaw- Fluffy jet black she-kit with emerald green eyes.**

**WARRIORS**

**Splash- Red tabby she-cat with amber/red eyes and paws dipped in white**

**Widowheart- Black she-cat with an unusual white marking on her back and bright amber eyes (Apprentice: Stormpaw)**

**Ivyscar- Bulky, dark gray tabby tom with white paws and icy blue eyes**

**Lunar-Eclipse- Small, pale gray tabby she-cat with blue-gray eyes (Apprentice: Celestinepaw)**

**Nightshade- scrawny black tom with icy blue eyes (Apprentice: Featherpaw)**

**Dashfur- huge black tom with white paws and blue eyes**

**Tabbyleaf- pale brown she-cat with jagged black stripes and dark amber eyes**

**Breezeheart- Jet black tom with emerald green eyes and dark grey around eyes**

**Onyxeyes- jet black she-cat with a dark grey patch over her dark brown almost black eyes (Apprentice: Silentpaw)**

**APPRENTICES**

**Otterpaw- Lean dark brown tom with wide piecing amber eyes (Former Thunder Clanner)**

**Moonpaw- Jet black tom with long-legs and silver stripes on tail with stormy grey eyes.**

**Silentpaw- Pure white she-cat with a black tail and a black splotch over one of her dazzling blue eyes**

**Stormpaw- Fluffy pale grey tom with piecing amber eyes**

**Featherpaw- thick-furred grey/blue she-cat with forest green eyes**

**Gempaw- Fluffy jet black she-kit with emerald green eyes**

**Jetpaw- Dark grey tom with jagged black stripes and icy blue eyes**

**Celestinepaw- Pale grey she-cat with icy blue eyes and jet black ears**

**QUEENS**

**Willowleaf- Small pale grey tabby she cat with wide blue eyes (Mate: Breezeleaf)**

**ELDERS**

**Blizzard- Pure white she-cat with pale grey tabby patches and wide blue eyes**

**Blood- Jet black tom with red paws, red rings around tail tip and around eye, amber/red eyes**

**VISITORS**

**Shatteredpaw- Stunning lithe white she-kit with two jagged black stripes running down her flanks and stunning dark blue eyes**

**Silverpaw- Pure white tom with silver stripes and ice blue eyes**

**Hiddenpaw- Jet black she-cat with dazzling dark blue eyes and flaming red ears and tail tip**


End file.
